Endlessly
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Complete! (Sequel to An Acorn and a Thimble)... even in Neverland, happiness only lasts so long...
1. The Writing in the Wood

Endlessly

(the sequel to An Acorn and a Thimble… it's finally here! Rejoice!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so get your blood-sucking lawyers out of here.

A/N: To all of you who wanted it, here it is. ***Grin***

Chapter 1: The Writing in the Wood

Wendy Moria Angela Darling was happy. Not only was she happy, she glowed. She absolutely loved her life, Neverland, the children, and above all, she loved Peter. She stood in a cabin on board the Jolly Roger, the children seated before her, and she was teaching them addition. It was one thing to live in Neverland, it was another thing not to be educated in Wendy's eyes. There were four small boys: Arrow, Ben, Sharp, and the littlest one, whom they called Dirt. The child had an endless dirty face, and Wendy wasn't surprised at all to hear his name. And of course, there were the three small girls: Blue, Petal, and Flower. Wendy turned back to her slate, and wrote some numbers on it with a piece of chalk.

There was a sudden cheer from the children.

            "Now, settle down, there will be much time for play," She said, hoping not to sound too stern. She gasped when she felt a pair of lips caress her neck.

She smiled. Peter. She pretended to ignore him until her slid her hands around her waist, and put his chin on her right shoulder.

            "Peter!" The children cried, ignoring their slates and getting to their feet. "Peter, play with us!" They begged.

Peter turned to Wendy.

Wendy looked at each of their faces. It was pretty useless to try and teach them anything at the moment. When Peter was around, it was playtime. "Oh, go ahead," She said, and the children cheered.

Peter placed his hands on his hips. "The last one to the hollow is a codfish!"

There was a mad dash to the exit of the cabin, and they were all off. Peter flew in the air, ready to chase after them.

Someone grabbed his ankle.

He turned, and saw Wendy standing there, her grip on his foot. 

            "Now Peter Pan, I do believe you've given me a kiss without so much as a word,"

He grinned, landed, and pulled her to him.

She let out a happy squeal.

He reached out a hand a caressed her face, just staring into her eyes. She loved it when he did that. "Morning, Wendy," He whispered.

            "Morning, Peter," She breathed.

His gaze drifted down to her lips, and soon his were on hers. So soft. So loving.

There was a small angry yelp. They broke apart to find Tink hovering above them, her tiny arms folded. 

Peter grinned up at her. "Jealous," He said.

She grabbed a strand of Wendy's hair and tugged.

            "Hey!" Peter said warningly.

Wendy's eyes flashed. "I love you, Peter."

He grinned. "You love to get under her skin,"

Wendy grinned as well. 

Blue stuck her head in the cabin door's window. "Peter, come on!"

            "In a minute, Munchkin," He called to her. "Tink, keep an eye on the children until I get there?"

Tink gave a small nod, and flew out the door, Blue at her heels. Wendy turned and started gathering up the slates the children had left behind. Peter took her hand. "Come with me,"

            "Where?"

            "I have to show you something." He scooped her up and flew out of the cabin and up on deck. He stopped when they reached the crow's nest, and he set her down. 

            "Peter, what are we doing here?" She whispered, gazing out at the sea. "It's beautiful, but…"

Peter grinned, and pointed to the post. There was a small inscription. Inscribed on it were the names Wendy and Peter encircled by a heart. Wendy was speechless. Tears filled her eyes, and she ran her fingers lovingly over it.

            "Please don't cry, Wendy," He whispered.

            "Oh, Peter…" She whispered. "I… when did you do this?"

            "The night you left," He said quietly.

She threw her arms around him. "I didn't know you knew how to write,"

            "I learned before I came to Neverland, but I had forgotten over time. Seeing you brought it all back."

            "I love it," She said, and kissed his cheek. 

Someone from his past stared up at the two with a frown. They looked happy. So happy… so blissfully happy… and it was like a knife to their stomach. They wouldn't be happy for long, not after this stranger got their revenge.

Author's Note: Okay, I know this was pretty short, but I just wanted to get this one up! The chapters to come will be longer! Thanks, and review.


	2. Whispers in the Night

Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing, I'll thank you all individually later, now on with the show! 

Chapter 2: Whispers in the Night

Wendy was down in the hollow, cleaning up after dinner that night. Peter wrestled in the next room with the boys, and Blue; while Petal and Flower stuck to her side like glue. 

            "Were you really a mother?" Petal asked as she dried a dish.

            "Well," Wendy said, "I have no real children of my own, but I suppose you could call me a mother."

There was a loud thud. Wendy turned and found Arrow, Ben, Dirt, and Sharp hanging off of Peter, and Blue pointing a stick at his throat. 

            "Surrender, Pan, or face the concequences!" She demanded. 

Peter grinned. "Okay, okay… do I get a last request?"

Blue cocked an eyebrow. "Let's hear it."

Peter flew up in the air, and the boys fell all off of him. As he didn't fly that far up, he was sure not to hurt them.

            "No fair!" Blue screamed. "TINK!"

The small fairy came in, realized the situation, and sprinkled them all with fairy dust. Soon they were chasing each other around the ceiling.

            "She acts like a boy," Petal hissed to Flower.

            "I know," Flower said. "She's always playing with them and biting people. Why don't she just become one? She's ugly enough."

            "Girls," Wendy said, over hearing. 

            "But it's true, Miss Wendy!" Petal protested.

            "That's not nice to say at all about her, and I won't have it. Blue is having fun and playing, and it shouldn't worry you about what she does. You should worry about yourselves." Wendy stated.

The two little ones avoided her eyes.

            "I want you two to go straight to bed," She said.

            "But Miss Wendy---"

            "You are being punished," She said. "Now."

            "Peter never punishes us," Flower murmered as the two made the way to their beds.

Wendy rubbed her face with her hands. "Peter, may I see you please?"

There was the sound of a pair of feet hitting the ground, and Peter walked over to her.

            "Petal and Flower were being rude. I punished them," She told him. 

Peter frowned, and picked up a small dried flower they used as cups. "Shall I give them medicine?"

Wendy gave a little laugh. "No. No, no medicine."

            "Then what shall we do?"

            "Have you punished the children? Ever?" She asked.

Peter thought a moment. "You mean banished," He said reassuringly.

            "No," She said. "I mean, punished. You know, if they're being bad."

            "Then they are banished until I forgive them," He said, crossing his arms.

            "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" She asked with a smile. "They're just children."

He opened his mouth to reply when Blue flew into the room and grabbed their hands. "Come play! Both of you!"

Peter looked to Wendy with a grin. "Yes, **both** of us."

Wendy gestured back to the dishes. "They won't do themselves."

            "But they'll be here when you get back," Peter said.

            "And will you help me?" She asked with a smile.

            "Help you do what?"

            "The dishes."

Peter made a face.

            "I'll take that as a yes," Wendy said.

Blue pulled them both into the next room.

An hour later, Peter, Blue and the boys were scattered around the room, fast asleep. Blue's head was resting on Peter's chest, and Wendy didn't have the heart to wake them. She picked up the four small boys and placed them in their beds. Deciding to wait until morning to finish the dishes, she sat down at the table and stared at the notebook paper she had brought with her from home. How she always wanted to be a writer. To have her work published, to be adored, to have fans all over the world. 

Well, maybe she wouldn't be able to have fans all over the world, but she could write down the stories about Peter she used to tell her brothers, and create new ones with these children. Grinning, she seized a sheet of paper and pencil and began scribbling away. She wrote for what seemed like hours, the words pouring out of her like a waterfall, as if her hand was possessed. 

She stopped when she heard the voice.

            **"Wendy…."**

She looked up. Maybe one of the children were calling her. She got up and walked to their beds. All asleep. Peter and Blue still on the floor. Shrugging, she sat back down.

            **"Wendy…"**

            "Tink?" She called weakly. But she knew it wasn't Tink. It sounded an awful lot like her mother. But that was impossible. Her mother wasn't here in Neverland. She climbed out of the hollow and looked around. Night had fallen, and she couldn't see very far.

            **"Wendy……"**

There, again! As if the wind itself had formed a mouth and was calling to her.

            "What?" She asked desperately. "Is anyone there?"

Getting no reply, she climbed back inside, and saw Peter tucking Blue in her bed.

            "There you are," He said. "I was just going to go look for you."

She put a finger to her lips. "Shhh."

He stared at her. "What's wrong?"

            "Didn't you hear it?" She asked. "That voice."

            "What voice?"

She put her finger to his lips again.

            **"Wendy…"**

            "There!" She cried. "You heard that, didn't you?"

He ruffled his brows. He stuck his head out of the hollow.

            "You heard that didn't you, Peter?" She asked.

He came back in. "I did."

            "Who is it? It sounds like my mother." Wendy said.

            "It can't be your mother." He told her.

            **"Wendy…"**

            "Who is that?!" She cried, now on the verge of tears. "It does sound like her! You heard her talk!"

Peter couldn't deny that the voice did sound like Wendy's mother. He walked to her, and gathered her in his arms. "It's okay, it's okay. Tomorrow morning I'll find whatever's doing this and put a stop to it, alright? Let's just get some sleep."

            "Yeah," She whispered. 

They walked to their bed, and laid down, Peter wrapping his arms around her. She stayed up listening to the voice for a little while, wondering who or what was taunting her, and more importantly, why. Soon, she drifted into sleep, in the comfort of Peter's arms.


	3. Fireflies by Moonlight

Hey, hope you all enjoy the fluffy Wendy/Peter moments in this chapter! It may be the last for awhile…. heehee I love you guys!

Chapter 3: Fireflies by Moonlight

Wendy strolled out along the luscious green grass, and laid down in the warm sunlight. She let the golden rays warm her face and smiled. Everything was perfect. Peter was out searching for the cause of the voice the night before, the children were sleeping, and her heart was light. She closed her eyes lightly, enjoying the moment. She opened her eyes when someone blocked out the sun. She stared up at the handsome form of Peter, and grinned. She sprang up, grabbed his arm, and pulled her down next to him. "Lay with me," She whispered.

Peter enjoyed the sensation of the cool grass on his bare back, and took her hand. He had a frown on his face.

            "What is it?" She whispered.

            "I… I couldn't find whatever was calling to you last night," He said.

Wendy shrugged, "It's okay. Whatever it was is gone, right?"

He gave a slight nod. "I expect it is." If only he could believe that…

            "The children are still sleeping," She whispered.

He arched a brow. "At this time?"

            "Shhh," She whispered again, pulling her close to him.

They kissed, and laid on the lawn for what seemed like hours. Wendy didn't mind. She could stay there all the day and be the happiest person alive.

They must have dozed off, for they were awoken by someone jumping on them. Without opening his eyes, Peter seized Blue by the arms and put her lightly on the ground next to him.

Wendy laughed. "How did you know it was her?"

            "Who else would it be?" Peter asked, opening his eyes as well and sitting up. "Munchkin, Wendy had a rough night. Gather the other children and go pick some berries for her, okay?"

Blue was already yelling into the hollow for the other kids. 

Peter was determined to take Wendy's mind off of the voice the night before. Even though she said she wasn't worried, he knew she was. But what could he do? Watch more fairies dance? And then he knew. He grabbed Wendy's hand and lead her out of the hollow.

            "Where are you going?" Blue demanded.

            "Keep an eye on the hollow, Munchkin," He told her. "Tink,"

            "I'm in charge," She chimed.

Blue stuck her head out of the hollow and watched them go. "Why are they always going off by themselves?" She asked.

            "Don't you know?" Petal asked, mockingly.

Blue turned to her. "Know what?"

            "They're making babies," Flower added. "That's what you do when you're in love."

            "They're not in love," Blue said.

            "Yes they are," Petal insisted. "That's why Peter never plays with you anymore. That's why he's always with Miss Wendy. They're going to get married, and Peter's going to forget all about you."

            "Peter wouldn't do that," Blue said, crossing her arms.

Tink rushed over and poked Petal and Flower in the back.

They both smirked at Blue and walked away.

            "That's not going to happen, is it?" Blue asked Arrow. 

He shrugged, made a running jump and tackled Ben.

Peter grinned, and lead Wendy deeper into the forest.

            "Where are we going?" She whispered excitedly.

            "Shh," He replied.

It was a part of the forest she had never been before. A wide canopy of trees blocked out the sunlight, and the earth beneath her feet was cool and moist. They walked a little while more before reaching a small lake. 

            "We're here," He said.

She gasped. Emitting from the lake were what looked like tiny little green lights. They were flying up towards the heavens and disappearing. "Oh they're beautiful," She whispered. "What are they?" 

            "Fireflies," He replied. 

            "Oh Peter," She whispered, and circled her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

They sat down on the bank of the lake, and just watched them for awhile. Wendy rested her head on his shoulder. Peter reached out, and scooped up one of the small insects in his palm. He brought it close, the green light iluminating both of their faces. Wendy stared at it. The little thing couldn't have been more than half an inch long, but it glowed as brightly as if lit by a hundred candles. He let it go again, and it zoomed high into the night. 

Peter and Wendy returned to the hollow, hand-n-hand. 

            "Told you," Petal hissed in Blue's ear as they watched them.

            "Tink and I are going to visit Tiger Lily and… check on some things," Peter told Wendy.

She smiled, and looped her arms around his neck. She knew he was going there about the voice last night, and she was eternally grateful. "Okay. I'm going to try and teach the children."

            "Meet you on the 'Roger then?" Peter asked.

Wendy nodded. They kissed, and the children waved them goodbye. 

            "Alright," Wendy said, turning to them. "Who's ready for some lessons?"

            "Fighting lessons?" Sharp asked.

Wendy gave a small laugh, "No, arithmetic."

They all made faces.

            "But, after, I promise, Peter will play with you."

There was a loud cheer, and they all ran off toward the Jolly Roger. All except Blue who crossed her little arms and frowned.

            "Blue? What's the matter?"

            "Nothing," Blue said.

            "Well, come on, it's time for lessons." She reached for her hand, but Blue scowled and walked off toward the ship.

Wendy knitted her brow, and followed.

            "Okay now," She said, as she was handing out slates to everyone. "I've written some problems on the slate up front. I want you all to complete them, and I'll be around to check them in a minute."

She returned to her desk, which was Hook's desk and sat down. There was movement as the children set to work, all except one. Wendy looked up. Blue sat with her arms crossed, starring out the window.

            "Blue?" Wendy asked.

Blue ignored her.

Wendy got up and walked over to her. "Do you need some help?" She asked.

            "I don't want to do your stupid arithmetic!" Blue shouted, standing up and throwing the slate against the wall.

Wendy rubbed her face with her hands. She grabbed Blue's arm. "Alright young lady, now that's enough!"

All of the children stopped and turned to watch. 

Blue wriggled out of her grasp.

            "You will go sit in the corner for the remainder of the lesson," Wendy said, pointing to the other side of the cabin.

            "No I won't!" Blue yelled.

            "Yes you will, or you will not be permitted to play with Peter."

            "I don't care what you say!" She shouted. "Peter will always play with me! Always!" She kicked open the cabin door, and ran into the sunlight.

Blue returned to the hollow for dinner that evening. Wendy kept Blue's little outburst a secret from Peter, but with six other children, they probably told grand tales of Blue jumping out the window into the sea. They all sat around the table, eating, laughing and talking loudly except Blue who continued to stare at Wendy.

            "Blue, you're not eating," Peter pointed out.

            "I'm not eating anything she makes," Blue snapped.

Wendy gave a low sigh. She had a feeling she was beginning to understand. Blue was jealous of her. She was taking a lot of the time he spent with her away.

Petal and Flower exchanged glances.

            "What does that mean?" Peter asked. "You did before."

            "I'm not eating!" Blue yelled, and threw her dish on the floor and ran to her bed.

Peter made a move to get up, but Wendy stopped him. "Just let her go."

Peter and Wendy settled down for the night in their bed.

            "What's wrong with Blue?" He asked. "She's the only one that never caused me trouble."

            "She's jealous," Wendy said.

            "Of what?"

            "Oh, it's nothing," Wendy said. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Those words would come back to haunt her…

There it was again. That ghostly voice… haunting her, beckoning her… she would follow that voice, find out where it was coming from… who it was… She looked down, and saw Peter's arm securely across her chest. She moved it off of her, and got onto the floor.

Peter stirred. "Wendy?" He saw her silhouette moving to the exit. "Wendy, where are you going?"

When she didn't respond, he jumped out of bed and flew to her. Her eyes were closed, yet she was walking. It was like she was in some sort of trance. He grabbed her arm. "Wendy, wake up!"

She pulled free of his grasp and continued walking. He had no choice but to follow her. Out of the hollow… past the Jolly Roger, into the forest…

Soon they were en route to the Black Castle. He flew silently behind her, ready to grab her in case of any sudden danger. He landed softly behind her as they reached Mermaid Lagoon. He saw heads pop out of the water. Their mouths were open, and they were calling her…

Peter felt his temper flare. He unsheathed his sword, jumped in front of Wendy, and brandished it wildly. "You damned wenches!" He roared. "You're the ones taunting her, I should have known!"

The mermaids, in unison grinned at him, and pointed to a figure laying on the rocks before diving into the dark water.

Wendy gasped. Peter turned to her, her eyes were open and staring wildly around. "Peter, what are we doing here?"

            "You were under some sort of trance," He told her. "The mermaids lured you here."

Her hands were gripped onto his arm, his gaze hadn't left the figure lying on the rocks. Wendy followed his gaze. "Who is that?"

            "I don't know…" He walked toward the person, Wendy right beside him. He stared into the face, getting a sudden blast from the past. It couldn't be… it just couldn't… 

Wendy shivered next to him, "Peter, is… is that who I think it is?"

            "It can't be," He whispered. "They're dead."


	4. Seduction in its Purest Form

Hellooo! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I've been tres busy with school, and my dad's in the hospital, and egh, things are a mess. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 4: Seduction in its Purest Form

Wendy turned her head. She had never seen a dead body before, and after seeing this one, she didn't want to ever again. "Oh, the mermaids pushed her body onto the rocks, didn't they?" She cried.

Peter bent down to her. He was sure now, it was her… it was Amanda. Her red velvet dress was torn in several places. He remembered slicing her throat that fateful day and throwing her into the sea. But all that remained was a light scar on her neck. Her hair was wet and matted, covering most of her face. He stared at her, and with a sudden shock, saw that her chest was rising and falling. "She's alive," He whispered.

There was a gasp from Wendy. "Oh, do it quick, Peter." She turned her head.

There was the sound of metal sliding into a case. She turned, and found that Peter had sheathed his sword. "What are you doing?"

            "She'll be of more use as a prisoner," He said. "We still haven't located most of the Jolly Roger crew."

            "But you haven't seen any of them in three years," Wendy said.

            "Do you think it's a coincidence she's just shown back up after all this time?" He asked, with the trace of a grin. He grabbed her arms and flung her over his shoulder. "Come on, we'll walk."

Wendy had a bad feeling about this. She knew Peter was dying for more action after Matthew.

As they reached the hollow, Peter put his fingers to his mouth and blew a shrill whistle. The children came bounding out of the hollow. 

            "This is our prisoner," Peter said. "I want a cage built around her." He dropped Amanda to the ground with a thud. 

Tinkerbell gave an angry squeal.

            "I know, Tink." Wendy told her.

Had Wendy known what was to follow in the days they had their prisoner, perhaps she would have done many things differently. Like forbid him to keep her at all. But she was here now, watching the children as they followed Peter's orders, and began to erect a cage around the unconscious girl. 

Peter caught her expression. "Wendy, are you okay?"

Wendy gave a small nod, the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. "I don't like this, Peter," She whispered.

            "It's okay," He told her. "She'll be in the cage under constant watch."

She frowned.

            "You're probably exhausted. Come inside, and rest."

Wendy followed him, but she did not wish to rest. She curled up next to Peter in their bed, wanting to be as close as possible to him. While the children were outside busy with the cage, Peter and Wendy expressed their love to each other physically. Though it was not the first time they had since she arrived, this time felt different. More special somehow. She lay awake as Peter slept, her head on his bare chest. The thought of Babes McGee still alive, right outside her window, in a cage kept her from sleeping. She listened intently for any frightened sound from the children.

But none ever came.

A little while later, Peter woke, and the two dressed. They laid back in their bed, just talking. Until they heard the pitter-patter of feet. Ben, with a quiver of arrows on his back, and bow in hand entered the hollow and stood before them. "The prisoner is awake and demands a conference with you."

Peter nodded. "Thanks, Ben. I'll be right there." 

Wendy frowned again. "I'm coming with you."

It had been years since Peter had last talken to Amanda. He had last seen any movement from her when she grinned, and grabbed Tinkerbell out of the air. All's she had to do would be to squeeze, and Tink would have died. She had been laughing. 

**Laughing** at the thought of killing someone.

He had been hiding from the crew when he flew up from the sea behind her and sliced her throat. Why she didn't die, he had to know.

Wendy gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm right here, okay?" She whispered.

He gave her a little smile and the two walked out of the hollow into the warm sunlight. They approached the cage, Amanda standing there, grinning at them.

**Grinning**.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

And then, she spoke. "Peter. You're looking well," She grinned.

Peter let go of Wendy's hand and ran right up to the cage. His face was inches from her, his eyes cold. "Why aren't you dead?" He asked. He was surprised to find his voice that harsh, that interrogating.

Amanda just grinned, and spoke, "Yes, I should be dead, but…" She traced her scar with her finger. "Neverland has been good to me. So here I stand."

            "And Hook?" Peter asked, folding his arms.

            "Hook is dead, Peter," Amanda whispered. 

            "And the crew?" He interrogated.

She shrugged. "It's only been me for a very long time, struggling in the sea. The mermaids have been very kind to me."

Peter shook his head. "No. You must know where they are."

She shook her head. "I don't." She glanced behind him at Wendy. "And who is that? The Wendy the children told me about?"

Peter shot them angry looks, and they shuddered. "No one for you to worry about."

            "It's okay," Wendy said, stepping forward. "I am Wendy. No need to ask who you are."

Amanda grinned again. "So this is who you've replaced me with?"

Peter made a furious move toward her, and he was pleased to see Amanda shrink back.

            "Let's go, Peter," Wendy said. "There will be plenty of time to torture information from her later."

Amanda laughed heartily at this. "Peter, you could never lay a finger on me, and you know it."

Peter withdrew his sword and held it against her throat. "I don't fail twice. Give me another reason, and I swear I will."

            "Come on," Wendy said, taking his arm and leading him away.

Later that night, as the children were all in their beds, Peter went out to her cage to check the lock. Amanda reached out and grabbed his arm. He pulled it away in disgust. 

            "You used to like when we held hands," She said.

He stared at her. "Do actually think for a moment that I've forgotten what you've done?"

            "I know," Amanda whispered. "I'm so very sorry, Peter. All's I want is a second chance to make things right."

            "You're my prisoner," He snapped. "Nothing else."

            "We could be allies, Peter," She said, "We could go back to being young lovers. So care-free. Do you remember?"

He stared at her.

            "At least give a prisoner some comfort," She begged.

            "Yes," He spat. "You don't forget something like that."

            "We did have a great love, didn't we?"

He nodded. "We did. But then you screwed it up. I have a greater love with Wendy now. It's better than anything you and I ever had."

She made a face. "Ouch. What could I do to prove myself to you that I've changed? That the only thing I want is for you to forgive me?"

            "Turn back time," He said, and left her standing there alone.


	5. Trust Me

Hi Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I was having a very nasty case of writer's block! However, all thanks to Moe (who else) my writer's block is gone, and I'm happy to report that this is looking like it could very well be a twenty chapter story! Thanks you all for reviewing!

Chapter 5: Trust Me

In the morning, Wendy hurried out of the hollow, and got sick. Her small body wretched as she vomited. With a shaking hand, she put it to her forehead. Now was not a time to get ill. She wretched again, and felt someone holding her long hair back. When she was finished, she felt the same pair of hands rub her back. She looked up, and found Peter in back of her, a frown on his handsome face.

            "You're ill," He said.

She shook her head. "I don't know what came over me. I feel better now," But just as she said that, she wretched again.

            "No, you're sick, Wendy," He said.

            "I feel fine."

            "Have you ever won an argument with me?" He asked, that cocky grin on his face that she loved so much.

            "No," She said softly. "But the children need their lessons, they need breakfast, their clothes must be sewn…"

He waved a hand. "I'll handle it. You just rest."

But this task did not prove easy. Wendy watched helplessly from the bed as Peter burned breakfast. The children would have refused to eat it if she has not pleaded with them when his back was turned. She then saw Peter rip Blue's pants in frustration after he had poked himself endlessly with a needle, trying to sew. Finally, it was time for lessons.

"Peter, please, let me help…" Wendy begged. She was feeling better, not that she had felt ill in the first place. "Lately I've just been getting sick in the morning."

"Stay there, or I shall tie you to the bed," He said, rather too harshly.

Wendy flopped back against the pillows and was quiet. 

Peter followed the children out of the hollow and watched as they wrestled each other. Lessons. He didn't know how to teach the children, and he knew Wendy would be furious if he let the kids go play instead of learn. What he needed was a watchful pair of eyes. "Tink!" He called. "Tink!"

Tinker Bell flew down and sat upon his shoulder. 

"Need a babysitter?" Amanda asked. She was awake, and watching eagerly from her cage.

Peter ignored her and turned back to Tink, and he quickly told her the situation. She jangled her dismay. The children understood fairy language, but she did not know anything about lessons.

"I do," Amanda said.

Still, Peter ignored her. "Just keep an eye on them then." He told the fairy.

"Seems like a shame that those adorable orphans have to miss their lesson. I **do** hope Wendy doesn't mind." Amanda said.

Peter frowned and thought a moment. If they did miss the class, it would just make more work for Wendy, and he did want her to relax. "Alright," He said at last, and she grinned. He walked to her cage and unlocked the door. He frisked her quickly, and coming up empty, he stared deeply into her eyes. "I'm not saying I trust you. But do this for me, and I'll consider sparing your life. You make one wrong move, and they will kill you." He gestured toward the kids.

Amanda stared at their little faces. "Such darling children."

Peter quickly relayed the plan to the kids, and as they set off for the 'Roger with Amanda in tow, Tinker Bell turned her back to him.

"Will you give me a break?" He pleaded.

She stuck her nose in the air and folded her arms.

"I was in a bind," He said with a shrug.

She still would not look at him.

"I haven't forgotten what she's done, Tink. I'll never forget. You're my best friend. I'll always protect you."

She gave him a quick glance, and what he was sure was the makings of a smile. 

"Please," He said. "I need your help."

And she was on his shoulder, awaiting instructions like a loyal knight. 

"Go to the 'Roger, and keep an eye on the lesson. Any sign of danger, any at all, come to me right away."

Tinkber Bell nodded, kissed his cheek and flew down to the coast when the ship lay docked. Peter breathed a deep breath and went back inside the hollow. He found Wendy at the table, scribbling furiously away.

"Peter," She said with a grin, "Come here."

"Do I really have to tie you in the bed?" He asked, but walked to her anyway. There were hundreds (he guessed) of sheets of paper on the table, all filled with Wendy's writing.

"It's my novel," She said with a grin. "I'm half way done."

Peter nodded.

"It's about our adventures," She said happily.

"Am I in it?" He asked.

"Of course you're in it," She said, fanning through the pages. "And Michael, and John, and the Lost Boys, and Hook…"

Peter's eyes fogged over at the sound of Hook's name. Catching his uneasiness, Wendy changed the subject. "What was all that commotion outside?"

"Oh, I was just sending the children to their lesson with Tink."

"Tink?" She questioned.

"Yes," He said quickly before she could ask anymore. He knew she would not approve of Amanda alone with the children, and he wasn't sure he did either. "Come on, back into bed."

"I am rather tired," She admitted, and let Peter lead her over to the bed. They cuddled for what seemed like hours, and she finally fell asleep. 

Once she was sleeping, he crept out of the hollow and down to the 'Roger. He stared into the cabin's window and saw an astounding sight. Amanda was talking loudly, and the children were answering her questions. Even Tinker Bell looked interested in what Amanda had to say. He found himself starring at her. She was simply beautiful. Long dark hair that fell to her waist. Cinnamon colored eyes, and a long, lean curvy body. He gave his head a little shake. What was going on here?

When the lesson was over, Amanda was escorted back to her cage by Tinker Bell, to an awaiting Peter. "I saw you with the children," He said. "You did very well."

"But that's not good enough, is it Peter?" Amanda asked.

Peter closed her cell door. "Come inside, the sun is quite hot today."

Tinker Bell gave a strangled yell. 

He shook his head at her.

Wendy was awoken by the sound of the children playing. She sat up and saw that they were all seated around Amanda, who was talking animatedly.

Amanda stopped talking when she saw Wendy awake. "Did we wake you?" She asked with a grin.

"Wendy," Peter said, rushing to her side. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," She said. "Peter, what's going on?"

"Nothing," He replied. "Amanda's just telling the children stories."

Stories? That was her job. "Peter," She said, grabbing his arm. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"You need your rest," Peter said. "Everything is under control."

But Wendy couldn't erase Amanda's grin from her mind. She had a feeling nothing would ever be 'under control' again.

A/N: Uh oh, looks like Amanda is trying to worm her way back into Peter's affections! Will she be able to? Has she really changed? And is Wendy really sick? All this and more will be answered in the upcoming chapters!


	6. A Change in the Wind

Chapter 6: A Change in the Wind

Wendy sat at the scrubbed wooden table, furiously writing while the children played with Amanda. She couldn't believe this was happening. Peter sat across from Wendy, playing his pipes, as if nothing was wrong. After a few notes, Wendy slammed her pencil down in frustration.

Peter looked up at her.

            "Why isn't she in her cage?" She demanded.

            "She did good, Wendy. Besides, now that we have her, we can spend more time alone."

            "We don't need her, Peter. Tink could always watch the children."

            "Wendy, relax…"

            "I don't trust her." She said.

            "What's there to trust? I'm right here."

            "She's Babes McGee!"

            "She _was_ Babes McGee."

            "She tried to kill you!"

Peter threw his pipes down. "Don't you think I know that? I never forget!" He got up and stormed out of the hollow.

It was like Wendy didn't trust him anymore! He flew blindly through the forest, going to the only place that could ease his mind. 

He never told anyone, not even Tink that visiting the fairies was one of his favorite things to do. He was pretty sure Wendy knew that, but now it didn't matter. He went down to the infamous tree, and waited for them. He didn't know where they came from, but this was where they would always find him. A few minutes later, he saw tiny little lights emerging from the trees around him, and soon he stared into the small faces of a man and woman. The king and queen. Peter got up, and bowed, and they did in return.

            "Is there a problem, Peter?" the King asked.

Peter shook his head. "I--- I don't know."

The Queen raised her eyebrows. 

            "A while ago, we found an old friend of Hook's, Babes McGee passed out at mermaid lagoon. I want to know if… if…"

            "If Hook is still alive," the king nodded, "Yes, I thought so…"

            "Not only that," Peter said. "It's not like I'm afraid!" He yelled defensively.

            "We know," The queen reassured him.

            "What else?" The king inquired.

            "I want to know if danger's coming."

The king and queen exchanged glances.

            "This is not like you, Peter," The queen said. "Where is the care-free boy who welcomed it?"

            "I still am a boy!" Peter argued. "And I shall duel anyone who says otherwise!"

The queen smiled. "Ah yes, there he is."

            "It's just… Wendy. She thinks she knows more than I about Neverland! About who to trust!"

            "And what do you think?" The queen asked.

            "There will always be danger, and I will always stop it!" He roared.

            "About Hook," The king said, and they both turned to him. "There may or may not come a time when another wishes to resurrect him. But that can only come about with your death. However, I cannot say whether or not another soul will arise in Hook's place."

Peter was silent. And then, "Is it Amanda?"

            "You know we cannot tell you."

Peter grimly nodded. It was one of the many riddles of Neverland. These fairies were peculiar critters. They were born from the soul of the eternal youth, and if they told Peter what exactly was to come, then slowly his imagination would begin to falter, and he would stop dreaming all together. And then, just as if it never existed, Neverland would be gone, lost to children in fairytales. 

            "I don't want it to be Amanda," He said. "It can't be. I can't be wrong!"

            "We must leave you now, Peter," The king said. "Good luck."

They exchanged bows, and all at once, the small lights filtered back into the trees.

When Peter returned to the hollow, he found Wendy leaning against the wall, her arms folded, looking cross as she watched Amanda tell more stories of when she was a pirate on Hook's ship. Peter walked up behind her and put his hands gingerly on her shoulders, ready to get out of the way if she was to deal him a blow because of their argument. But she just turned to him in a low voice, "They don't pay attention that much when I tell them stories."

Peter observed the children. They all saw bright eyed and bushy tailed, hanging on Amanda's every word.

            "They just heard your stories many times," Peter said.

            "That didn't bother them before."

Peter took her hand and lead her out of the hollow. Pretty soon they were lying underneath the stars. 

            "I talked with the fairies," He told her. "They said we have nothing to fear about Amanda," He lied.

She got up. "I have to start dinner," She said, and raced back into the hollow.

Peter followed her. "Wendy!"

            "What do you want me to say, you were right?" She roared, nearly clobbering him in the head with a pan. 

            "No! I just want you to stop worrying!"

            "How can I when a murderer sleeps under our roof?"

            "I never said she was sleeping in here tonight!"

            "Tonight! So what, tomorrow she can?"

Their fighting became so loud, that some of the children stuck their heads into the kitchen.

Amanda stood in the threshold. "I don't want to cause any problems,"

            "Too late," Wendy growled.

Peter took Wendy's arm and lead her away. "What? You want me to let her go?"

            "Yes! Yes, that's exactly what I want!"

            "Well I can't do that!"

            "Why not, Peter? Some revenge thing?"

            "Do you really take me for a fool, Wendy?" Peter spat. "I let her go so she can go off and do who knows what? It's better for me to have her where I can watch her!"

            "Like leaving her alone with the children and…"

Arrow cleared his throat, "When you two are done fighting, the pot on the stove is burning."

            "The stew!" Wendy yelled, and rushed over to it. But it was too late. It was scorched. "Well, that's that. Children, you have to go back out and catch dinner."

            "Allow me," Amanda said, butting Wendy out of the way.

Wendy grabbed the pot away. "Like I'd ever give you the opportunity to do us harm."

            "Wendy," Peter said, and folded his arms.

            "Fine," Wendy said, and threw the pot back to her. "But she eats first."

            "I used to cook all the time on the ship," She said, adding spices and stirring frantically. "There. Dinner is served."

They all sat around the small wooden table, eating hungrily. Even Wendy had to admit, it was pretty good.

            "This is even better than Miss Wendy's," Petal said, and the other children agreed.

            "I wish she could cook every night," Blue said, and the children agreed with that too.

Wendy felt tears well in her eyes.

            "Miss Amanda, will you tell us another story before bed?" Ben asked.

            "Sure thing," Amanda said.

Wendy excused herself from the table. She couldn't bare it. She went and lie in her bed.

Soon, Peter walked over to her. "Wendy, are you awake?"

            "Yes," She replied. "I'm sorry, did I fall asleep? I have to put the children into bed…"

            "Uh, you just rest. Amanda's doing it."

Wendy scrambled out of bed, and watched Amanda lovingly putting her children to bed. Her children!

            "Miss Amanda, can you sleep on the floor until we fall asleep?" Dirt asked.

            "Peter, if you love me at all, you won't allow that." Wendy whispered to him.

Peter walked into the children's room. "Goodnight," He said to them, and grabbed Amanda's arm. "Back into your cage."

            "Oh, very well," Amanda said nonchalantly. She grinned at Wendy on the way out.

Wendy didn't like that grin. She had a feeling soon Amanda would have more to smile about.


	7. The New Mother

Thanks to all of you who remember this fic, and have bared with me all of these months when it was on hiatus. 

Chapter 7: The New Mother

The next morning brought Wendy more sickness, and more reason for Peter to believe she should remain in bed. And it continued like that, for seven mornings straight. Wendy did as much as she could for the children, but they were so in awe over Amanda, they hardly noticed her. Wendy noticed Ben's pants were ripped and offered to sew them, but he merely shook his head and handed them to Amanda. She told Flower her hands were dirty and to wash them, but Flower pretended like everything was fine until Amanda told her to do so. The children wouldn't even eat Wendy's cooking anymore, and when she offered to tell them a story, they refused, waiting for Amanda's. 

The only comfort Wendy had was that at night, Amanda was put back in her cage.

On the morning of the eighth day, Wendy had just finished getting sick when Peter found her outside again. "Wendy," He said sadly. 

            "I'm fine, Peter."

            "No you aren't."

            "Just get the children ready for their lesson. They haven't had one in a long time. After that, I'll go see Tiger Lily's tribe, I promise."

Happy with her response, Peter went inside to gather the children.

Down on the 'Roger, Wendy was having a hell of a time getting them to listen to her. Ben and Arrow pretended to be Babes McGee and Hook and fought each other, Petal and Flower chatted excitedly with Tinker Bell, and the others raced around the cabin.

            "NOW REALLY!" Wendy yelled. "Quiet down! NOW!"

They all stopped and stared at her. Oh great, she had resorted to yelling. But what other option did she have? "I want all of you to sit down, grab your slates, and do the problems I have listed. Is that clear?!"

Dirt gave a small sob. Petal walked over and wrapped an arm around him.

            "Oh," Wendy made a move toward him.

            "Don't touch him!" Blue yelled. "We want Miss Amanda! Miss Amanda is a better teacher than you!" 

The other children cheered.

Wendy couldn't believe this. The sweet little girl with a fever Peter had brought to her was gone. She knew Blue was jealous of her, but this was too much. Just too much.

            "She doesn't make us have lessons!" Ben cried.

They cheered again.

            "Well Amanda isn't here," Wendy said, and scooped up Dirt. "So I suggest you all listen to me, and do as I say."

            "Is there a problem?" Amanda entered the cabin. The children got to their feet and embraced her. Dirt pulled out of Wendy's arms and ran to Amanda. "I'll take it from here,"

            "Excuse me, but I am in charge of the lessons," Wendy said. "You just better leave. Maybe go back to your cage."

            "No!" The children cried, hanging onto Amanda.

Amanda smirked at Wendy. "Fine, I'll leave. Who wants to come with me and hear a story?"

The children raised their hands.

            "Follow me." Amanda said, and the kids piled out after her.

Wendy's blood was boiling. "Children! Blue! Arrow! Petal!" She called to their retreating backs. All that was left in the cabin was Tinker Bell and Wendy. Much to her surprise, Tinker Bell flew down, sat on Wendy's shoulder and patted her face with a pitiful expression.

Peter sat with Wendy while the Chief examined her. After a long while, he spoke, and Tiger Lily translated, "Chief says there is no illness in you."

            "No illness?" Wendy asked. "Then why…?"

            "Chief says no illness."

And so, Peter and Wendy left discouraged.

            "I talked with Amanda about earlier today," Peter told her as they walked back to the hollow. "But I agree with her, Wendy."

Wendy turned to him with a demonic glint in her eye.

He put up his hands defensively. "I mean, the children are like me, Wendy. They don't need lessons."

            "Well excuse me for wanting them to get an education! They used to love their lessons! And you used to agree with me until she showed up!"

Peter sighed, and Wendy started to cry.

            "I don't trust her, Peter," She sobbed, "I really don't."

Peter closed his arms around her. 

            "Send her away."

            "I'm so tired of fighting about this!" He yelled. "I want her to stay, so she's staying! I am the king here, and everyone listens to me!"

            "The king, oh really?" Wendy spat. "You don't understand what it's like to make decisions with someone else! You can be the king all you want. Remember that when you're sleeping alone."

And that night, she slept in the nursery on the floor.


	8. The Boy is Mine

Thanks again to all my reviewers! Hope to get this fic done soon, and hope you are all enjoying it!!!

Chapter 8: The Boy is Mine

When Wendy awoke the next morning, she found a handful of colorful posies lying next to her. The children were all up, and awake, and delicious smells emerged from the kitchen. Wendy scooped up the flowers, and went in search of her secret admirer, knowing who exactly it was, and where he'd be. When she entered the kitchen, just as she suspected, she found the children eating with Amanda and Peter at the table. They were all getting along so well, it looked just like…

A family.

Shaking that ridiculous thought out of her head, she cleared her throat. Peter turned to her, and sprang up from his chair. "Do you like them?" He asked. "I picked them myself."

            "They're beautiful."

He frowned, "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I am king Wendy, but you are my queen."

Wendy grinned, and pulled him to her, kissing him softly. God how long had it been? "You don't like sleeping alone, do you?"

He grinned sheepishly.

            "You know what I miss?" She asked.

            "What?"

            "Spending time alone with you. Let's go down and watch the sunrise!"

Peter avoided her eyes. "I can't right now, Wendy. Amanda says other pirates might be on the water, and I want to everyone to train. Everyone."

Cruel reality seemed to slap Wendy in the face. And then she remembered that Amanda was here, and not in her cage, and slowly taking Wendy's place. How could she have forgotten? "Oh of course, what Amanda says!"

            "No," He said angrily, taking her hand. "No. Think about it. She showed up. It can't hurt to be up to date on your moves."

Wendy huffed.

            "Remember when I first trained you?" He asked softly.

Wendy couldn't help but smile. But she felt that familiar feeling in her stomach. She was going to be sick. "Would you excuse me a moment?"

            "Wendy, what's wrong?"

            "Nothing, I… I'll be right back." She ran blindly out of the hollow, and into the woods. When she couldn't hold it in any more, she collapsed on her hands and knees, and vomited. She was so tired. The world was spinning around her. She heard Peter crashing through the bushes behind her. She saw him come up to her, she was sure he was talking, his mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying. Her vision was getting blurry… and before she knew it, she had hit the ground. 

When Wendy woke, she was staring into Peter's face. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had both hands clamped around her right one. "Wendy," He choked out.

She gave a low moan, "What happened?"

            "You fainted,"

Another voice. Wendy knew that voice. Amanda leaned over her, dabbing her forehead with a cloth. "Probably from the heat."

Wendy pushed her hand away roughly. "I'm fine." She sat up, and find herself feeling fine. Wonderful, even. So what was going on? 

Wendy smiled as she watched Peter and the children spar. She tried to remind herself that Peter loved her, that he whole world wasn't falling apart in front of her. She placed the arrow against the side of the bow and took aim. She released the bow string just when someone bumped into her. Wendy lowered her bow. It was Amanda.

            "Oh excuse me," She said with a smirk.

Wendy sneered at her and took aim again.

            "You do have my pity," Amanda said.

Wendy released the bow string and the arrow flew into the forest.

            "Aim, Wendy!" Peter yelled as he dueled both Ben and Arrow at the same time.

            "What do you mean, 'your pity'?" Wendy asked, "I want nothing of yours, thank you."

            "Don't worry," Amanda said with a pout. "Once Peter is mine, I'll make him and the children forget all about you. Not that I'd have to work that hard, they can hardly remember your name as it is."

That did it. Wendy throw down her bow and arrow and leapt at Amanda, knocking her backwards. All of her frustration, anger and hate seemed to pour out of her as she punched and kicked.

            "Wendy?" Peter questioned. Could his eyes be playing tricks on him? And then, as he flew closer, he saw it was real. Wendy was banging Amanda's head against the ground. "Wendy, STOP!" He flew over to them and pryed Wendy from Amanda. She was still flailing, trying to get at her. "Wendy, no!" He turned to the children. "Take Amanda to Princess Tiger Lily's tribe. She's bleeding."

Amanda allowed the children to lead her away. Wendy had stopped struggling. He turned to her. "What has gotten into you?"

Wendy felt a lump forming on her lip. "Me? Peter, she---"

            "She what?" He demanded, folding his arms.

            "I don't trust her! She's trying to take you from me! She told me!"

            "That would never happen, okay? I know the children are excited about her, but they won't be for long."

She rubbed her face with her hands. "No! Will no one listen to me?"

            "You're jealous," He said simply. "You want all of my attention for yourself."

Wendy raked her hands through her hair. "What I want is for you to get her out of here!"

He sighed.

            "You told me I was your queen," She said. "Well listen to me now. There is something about her I just can't trust, Peter."

            "Well I trust her!" He bellowed. "She has been nothing but good for us since she arrived!"

            "No!" Wendy cried. "This is what I mean! Do you see what she's doing to us? Divide and conquer… what's happening to us, Peter? She's driving us apart!"

He gave a low growl, "How many more times can I prove my love for you, Wendy? You said it was what you always wanted…"

"It is," She interrupted.

"Haven't I given you everything you wanted?"

"A thousand times over," She whispered.

"Then why can't you trust me on this?" He cupped her face. "Trust me."

"Peter," She whispered, tears trailing down her face. "I trust you with all my heart, I do. But I just can't… I don't trust her." 

"I trusted you with that man Matthew!" He roared.

Wendy avoided his eyes.

Peter threw his hands up helplessly. "And you think Amanda is driving us apart. The only one driving us apart Wendy, is you." 

And what seemed to be the case, when there would be nights the two of them would stay awake all night, just looking at the stars, Wendy was spending most of her time in exile, alone.


	9. Like Newlyweds

Chapter 9: Like Newlyweds

Thanks to everyone who reviewed as always, especially Christyk!!! As for when Peter says that he trusted her with Matthew: in earlier chapters in AA&AT, he sees Wendy and Matthew together on their date and doesn't interfere. Also, Peter is very angry, and usually shouts things that come into his mind. Hope this clears that up!

There was nothing left for Wendy to do except write, and she spent her days in the kitchen while the others were out, just writing and writing. And at night, she found Peter sleeping on his throne, and not in their bed. It seemed like if she wasn't writing, she was getting sick. Her and Peter hadn't really talked since their last fight. They exchanged pleasantries at meals, but emotionally they were on different islands. If the children caught any distance between them, they didn't voice it, and were as happy as ever playing with Amanda and Peter. One particularly lonely night, Wendy reached her hand over to Peter's side of the bed. It was cold and empty. And she missed him so much. Wendy walked over to him, and draped her small warm body over his back. He awoke with a start. "Not sleep…" And then he saw it was Wendy. "Hey,"

"Hi," She whispered.

"You can't sleep?"

She shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Not without you there…"

He opened his mouth to what looked like could form words, but he shut it again.

"Please come back to bed," She sobbed, "I miss you."

"Wendy, how can we… when we…"

"Please," She whispered.

Peter allowed her to lead him over to the bed. He lay down and she curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and soon, they both fell into peaceful slumber.

When Wendy awoke the next morning, Peter was gone, and for a few moments she thought it had all been a dream. But then she lay her hand on his side of the bed. Warm. Thank God for that. Wendy got up, smoothed her clothes down, and froze. Where her flat tummy used to be, was a small bulge. Wendy was horrified. She placed her hand over it. It was warm and hard. Wendy had read about malnutrition and the like in school. She tried to push it in, but it wouldn't move. It was true. She really was sick. But with what, no one knew. Well, what was the worse that could happen? She'd die in her sleep, and no one would miss her. Peter would grieve, _maybe_. Certainly not the children. Definitely not Amanda. And her family, her kind sweet family back in London would be none the wiser. She felt her eyes well with tears again. What had happened to her dreams she had of this place? It had become a nightmare for her. An absolute nightmare. 

Wendy heard voices in the hollow. She fixed her clothes to hide her stomach, and went out to see what was taking place. Amanda (surprise, surprise) was the center of attention as she told another grand tale. Wendy rolled her eyes, and walked to the table where her novel lay before her. She picked up her pencil, and began writing.

It could have been an hour, or hours, Wendy couldn't tell, but Peter poked his head into the kitchen. "You're up late," He said, filling a small flower with water and draining it.

Wendy merely nodded. It was another airy statement from him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, drinking more water.

Wendy gave a small grunt. Another platonic question. He walked to her, and examined her lip. "You can't even tell she hit you. You won that fight, hands down."

Wendy's face brightened. "Really?"

He nodded.

"It's because I learned from the best," She whispered.

He grinned.

"Peter, you promised to play with me!" Blue yelled from the den.

Wendy locked her eyes on her writing again. 

"I better go," Peter said. "You know how rowdy they get."

"I know," She whispered.

He walked to her, kissed the crown of her head, and strolled into the den. Hiding her tears, Wendy continued to write. 

When it was time for bed, Wendy was surprised to find Peter sit down next to her.

"Are the children asleep?" She whispered.

Peter nodded. He knew better to tell Wendy that Amanda had tucked them in. It would only set her off down a path he really didn't want to walk down right now. He found himself starring at her, at the beauty that was Wendy. He realized her hadn't really looked at her in days. Her beautiful brown hair that was usually so orderly was a mess, and there were huge bags under her crystal blue eyes.

Wendy knew better too than to voice her concerns about Amanda as they slept. It was a rare moment that they were together, and they weren't fighting, and Wendy wouldn't be the one to start it. She found him starring at her, and she glowed. He hadn't looked at her in ages, and she found that she had been guilty of the same crime. And it was a crime not to look at Peter, she thought with a small smile. But his usual bronze skin was an unearthly pale, and his golden locks were scrunched at places that made it look like he wanted to rip his hair out.

What had happened to them?

And like a crack of thunder, Wendy knew. Amanda. But she wouldn't think of her. Not tonight.

"Peter," She whispered.

"Shh," He replied, and opened his arms to her. 

Wendy didn't need her arm twisted. She scooted to him, the force of her knocking him over.

And they were kissing.

Hungry, passionate.

Hands traveling each other's curves.

And then Peter pulled away from her. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That." Peter sat up, pulling her with him, and lay his hand on her small swollen belly.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Wendy said, pulling her shirt down.

"It's something."

"I don't know," She confessed. "I don't know what it is. I'm probably just getting fat."

Peter arched a brow at her. 

"Look, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She said. "Let's just go to bed. The chief says I'm not sick. It may be just a girl thing."

Peter seemed happy with that answer. After all, Wendy was the first girl he got to know intimately, and he had no idea of how the female body worked, except for a few basics.

They both laid back down. 

"Peter?"

"Hmm?" He grunted.

"Would you like me if I did become fat?" She whispered.

He grinned, "No. Definitely no."

She looked at him.

He grinned again.

"Clever…" She started with a giggle.

But he just covered her lips with his own. 

Wendy gave in. It was just like it was when she first got to Neverland. It was like they were Newlyweds. 

And then there was a large squeal from the children.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered.

"No," He said quickly.

There was the pitter-patter of little feet, and Ben and Petal stood at the foot of their bed.

"Peter!"

"What?" He grunted.

"It's the prisoner, sir, Miss Amanda," Ben started.

"Yeah?"

"She's fainted," Petal gushed. "Come quickly!"

Peter sat up. "I'll be right there."

Wendy grabbed his arm. "She's faking it."

Peter narrowed his eyes.

"She knows what we're doing in here. Think about it."

"What?" He questioned.

"She's doing this on purpose."

He shook his head. "You're denying someone help. I have to go, Wendy," He told her, and left her sitting there alone.


	10. The Fall of an Empire

Hellooo sorry about the delay, but I'm having financial difficulties at the moment, and times are bad. There's few lights in my life right now, and writing this is one of them. Pathetic, but oh well. I love you all!

Chapter 10: The Fall of an Empire

Song used in chapter: Hallelujah by Rufus Wainright. I love this song.

Amanda's condition was nothing short of heat stroke, an easily curable illness. And it made Peter's mind up.

Wendy couldn't believe this! Peter was destroying the cage? But why?

            "Are you mad?" Wendy asked. "Where will she stay?"

            "Amanda has proven herself to us," He told her.

            "What? Peter---"

He gave a low sigh. "Wendy, not this again. She's proven herself with the children, with cooking, secrets, lessons, everything! We cannot allow her to live in that cage any longer!"

            "So you let Babes McGee… BABES McGEE…" (Peter groaned) "Who wouldn't sooner look at you than kill you into our home? Who's next? Hook if he was still alive?" Wendy shouted.

            "Her name is Amanda," He spat.

            "I think you're letting your past feelings cloud your judgment."

            "And I think you're as jealous as Tink."

            "I'm not jealous!" She cried. "She could act loyal today, tomorrow, six years from now. As soon as you put your faith in her, she'll gut you."

            "I have not forgotten what she's done nor will I! But she has given every trace that she's changed. What else can she do to prove it to you?"

Wendy was silent. What had happened? She had lost everything, and now she was losing Peter.

            "Look," He said sharply. "I'm tired of fighting about this. Maybe you should go home, Wendy. Go publish your book. It's what you want anyway."

Wendy was speechless. She felt like she had been slapped. "It's her! She's driving us apart! What spell has she got you under to make you push me away?"

            _"I heard there was a secret cord that David played and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?_

It goes like this the forth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…"_

            "This is just me," He said impatiently.

            "You don't mean it," She whispered. "Peter…"

            "Some time away would be good," He said. "I'll have Tink lead you back." He walked off.

            "Wait," She said, grabbing his arm. "I don't want to go to London."

            "You need some time to sort things out and see your family."

She stared at him. Into the eyes she loved. "Just because I don't trust her doesn't mean I don't love you."

            _"Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to her kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the "hallelujah"._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…"_

"I love you too, Wendy," He whispered, pulling her into his arms.

Wendy sighed. She wasn't sure when he'd ever hold her again.

Wendy didn't notice the figure watching her as she haphazardly threw her clothes into her bag until they spoke.

            "Poor Wendy," Amanda said.

Wendy ignored her. It was all she could do to stop herself from strangling her again.

            "No one likes Wendy anymore," Amanda sang, circling her. "Not the children, and most importantly, not Peter. I don't even think you like yourself."

Wendy angrily threw her novel into her bag. She didn't think she could hate anyone as much as she hated Amanda. "You think you're so great because you let the children run wild and walk around half naked in front of Peter?"

Amanda smirked. "I get my man. Peter is mine. I grew ever so tired of sharing him with you."

Wendy's fists curled.

Amanda just grinned, "Did he make love to you, Wendy? All the while envisioning me in your place."

Wendy gripped the straps on her bag so tight her knuckles were turning white.

            "You can't touch me," Amanda laughed.

Wendy roared, "You have nothing close to what Peter and I share! He came back for me! He stayed on my roof for three years just to watch over me! He grew up for me!"

            "Yet when I come back into his life, it is I he chooses."

Wendy felt tears well up in her eyes despite herself. There was no arguing that.

            "And do you know why?" She asked. "Because I'm better than you. I'm a better cook, a better mother, and oh yes, a better lover than you could ever dream. Really, what scrawny, ugly girl from London can compete against a pirate?"

Wendy's eyes flashed. "You think so? No. You may have Peter and everyone else fooled, but I know who you are. You're some sea hag that betrayed Peter years ago. And I haven't forgotten that. Either has he. You make one wrong move, and in London or not, I will make you pay."

            "Says the English rose to the warrior."

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Wendy didn't turn around. She knew it was Peter. Amanda walked to him, kissed his cheek, and walked off.

Wendy didn't face him.

            "Wendy…"

            "I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes." She said.

            "I didn't mean what I said," He whispered. "I don't want you to go."

            _"Baby, I have been here before, I know this room, I walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you. I seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…"_

            "No." She said softly. "You're right. It's for the best."

            "But it's not what I want. And I know it's not what you want," He said, putting his arms around her shoulders.

            "Then you know what you have to do," She said. "If you love me like you say, you'll do it."

            "Wendy…"

            "Then we were fooling ourselves," She said, tears trailing down her cheeks. "And you never loved me at all." She ran past him.

            _"There was a time when you let me know what's really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? Remember when I moved in you, the holy doubt was moving too, and every breath we drew was hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…"_

Wendy knew Peter was too proud to let Amanda go. He wanted her around as some sort of trophy or something. Yet, she couldn't help hoping, praying…

Tinker Bell flew down to where she sat in the forest. It was time for Wendy to leave. Without a word, Wendy followed Tinker Bell back to the Hollow. Peter and the children watched as she walked in a grabbed her bags.

            "Wendy, please…" Peter begged.

Wendy turned to the children. They all avoided her eyes.

            "In a few days, you won't even remember my name," She whispered. "I love you, Peter. I hope one day you could love me." And she turned, was covered in pixie dust, and left the hollow. She didn't think a single happy thought could enter her mind. But she pictured Amanda about to fall into a volcano, and up she rose.

_"Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. It's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah… Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…" 

Peter watched Wendy go with a heavy heart. And for only the second time in Neverland, it rained.


	11. The Broken Throne

Hi guys! Thank you all so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooo much for the reviews!!!! I love you all! Thanks for your kind comments, Lynn! And to just clear a few things up:

Brittie- Wendy is going through A LOT right now, poor thing, she's losing the only boy she ever loved, a place she calls home, everything! She's got too much going on to think she might be pregnant… and what makes you so sure she is? ;o) heehee

Leggyluver- I'm sure you're a great writer!! Just give it all you've got, and believe in yourself!

Tiggerlily- Again, Peter is going through a lot right now too. As we all know, Peter **loves** to be in charge, and he hates it when anyone, _anyone_ threatens his authority. In his eyes, he never makes mistakes, and feels Wendy is betraying him with not trusting his judgement. And on top of all that, he only hears what he wants too. But you have a good eye! That discussion will be big in this chapter.  
and LET'S GO FLYERS!!!!

Next chapter: The Broken Throne

And by morning, it had not stopped raining. The children looked out of the hollow disgruntled, their small arrows and swords on their backs, wide awake and bushy tailed, ready to go out and face the day. But they couldn't, not when heavy drops of water fell from the sky. Most of them didn't remember what rain was, some only a small inkling from when they lived back in London. Blue looked over and saw Peter sprawled out in the bed, sleeping.

This was most unusual. By the time the children woke, Wendy would have their breakfast on the small wooden table, and Peter would be up, chasing them around the hollow until Wendy called them to eat. She climbed into the bed, and poked him in the shoulder.

He gave a small grunt.

"Peter," Blue called, "Peter, I'm hungry. There's no food."

"Where's Wendy?" He mumbled before he could stop himself. And then he remembered. She was gone. "Go out and catch it," He said without looking at her.

"We cannot."

"Why?" He growled into his arm.

"The sky… it's crying," Blue told him.

"Well then look in caves," He said.

"But…" She started.

"JUST DO IT!" He yelled, and a loud clap of thunder followed. He felt a small amount of weight leave his bed, and he heard the door of the hollow open followed by a bunch of tiny little feet. He rolled over, and stared up at the ceiling. He then felt a sudden pang of guilt for making them go out in the storm.

Wendy.

Why did he tell her to leave? Why didn't he stop her?

Someone cleared their throat beside him. He turned his head. It was Amanda.

"May I say something?" She asked.

"No," He growled, and turned away from her.

"Just… just listen to me," She said. "Twice this girl has left you. Twice she has decided to grow up rather than be with you, yet you still mourn for her! She's not like us, Peter. She's not like me. I would never leave you."

He looked at her incrediously. "Do you hear at all what you speak?" He shook his head. "You don't know Wendy."

"Well it doesn't seem like you do either!"

He sat up and stared at her. "Don't you ever say that again,"

"Peter, I'm just trying to…" She began. She rubbed his arm. "I'm here for you, okay?"

Peter snatched his arm back. "The children are hungry." He turned his back to her.

He must have fallen asleep. For when he awoke, the hollow was empty, all except for a little woman with wings sitting on his nose. Her bright light must have woken him.

"I'm trying to sleep," He said.

She flew up. "Liar," She jangled in her outrage, and pointed out the window to the sky.

"Yes, I see it." He said.

And Tink was off, yelling at him for letting Wendy leave, and letting Amanda stay.

"Wendy wanted to go," He told her.

Tinkerbell shook her head and mimicked someone crying. Peter felt his heart drop.

"Just admit you miss her, and we can go get her," She chimed.

"I thought you hated Wendy," He said.

She shook her tiny head, and pointed at Amanda who entered the hollow soaking wet. Peter waved her off with his hand. "Not you too," He said, and went back to sleep.

The fairies were beside themselves with worry. They had only seen it rain one other time, and that hadn't been for very long. And now it had been pouring since before the sun rose. Something was terribly wrong. And if this didn't stop soon, Never Land was doomed.

Amanda stared at the empty chair that was usually occupied by Peter. He didn't even turn over in bed to look at her when she called him for dinner. The children ate hungrily and loudly, but she could tell their supper of leaves and berries was low on their list. They were used to rich pork, and other meats. But as it rained, all of the animals had sought shelter in caves, or in small holes in the ground were even the tiniest of children could not fit. Amanda fixed a plate, and walked over to Peter. She set it down beside him with a small clunk.

"Peter,"

"Leave me alone."

"Peter, this has gone on long enough. Now come eat."

He turned to her, his eyes burning, and with a sweep of his hand, sent the plate crashing to the floor. He then turned over his back to her again.

"Maybe later," Amanda said, and left him alone.

Later that night, Tinker Bell's outrage had Peter thinking, and he couldn't sleep. Not like he could sleep without Wendy there anyway. It was just like it was when she had left him to go grow up before. But now it was worse, so much worse. She hadn't hated him then. He stuck his arms behind his head as a cushion, and stared up at the ceiling. The mud was growing darker in some spots, he'd have to patch it soon. It was funny what sort of things popped into your head when you were trying not to think about the person you always thought about. It didn't even feel like home without Wendy. This place was so lonely without her. He wanted to hear her voice ring out in the hollow, and lay under the stars with her. He wanted to see her smiling face, feel her close to him. He wanted _her._ But what he had was Amanda, a girl that had betrayed him in the worst possible way long ago. And what now? Had she really changed? Peter's legs ached from laying in bed so long, and he stretched long and hard. He had to do something to get Wendy off his mind. He sprung up, and with a surprising realization, he realized he couldn't fly.

What the hell was going on?

He leapt into the air again… and fell flat on his face. Angered, he got up and did a few laps around his bedroom. Then, he climbed onto the bed, jumped--- and fell on his back. He hit his shoulder on the ground, and nearly cried out with pain. Frustrated, he buried his head in his hands.

Amanda entered the room, looking worried. "Peter?"

He didn't answer her.

Amanda walked in and found him sitting on the floor. She had watched the whole scene play out. He couldn't even fly anymore. That would help her in the long run. "Peter?" She asked again.

For a minute, either said anything, and just listened to the thundering storm outside.

Amanda walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Finally he looked up at her. He reminded her of a wounded animal. "Hey," She whispered.

He lowered his head again.

"Can I get you anything?"

Again, no answer.

"What are you doing here?" He asked finally. His voice was hoarse, like he hadn't used it in years.

She stared at him, "What?"

"What made you come back to me?"

"You found _me_, Peter."

He said softly, "I must find Wendy again."

Amanda sat down next to him. "I don't think you can."

He knitted his brows in anger.

"She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to be with you anymore."

"Why do I talk to you at all?" he snarled. "Don't you think I heard you? Upsetting Wendy before she left?"

"Peter---" She started, "Of course I was angry with her! She's giving you up AGAIN! But you always manage to forgive her, and not me!"

"She never tried to kill me!"

"That's in the past!"

"You're the reason Wendy left!"

"Peter!" She put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a massage. He closed his eyes at the feeling of it.

"Better?" She asked.

"No. No, it's not." He wiggled out of her grasp.

"I can make you forget all about her with one touch. _One touch._ Won't you let me?" And she covered his lips with her own.

Heeheehee Another cliffy!!!!


	12. Questions and Answers

Whaaaa we're past 100 reviews!!! Thank you, thank you all!

Chapter 12: Questions and Answers

            Wendy's bag had become heavy during the journey home, and it was a constant reminder that Peter wasn't with her. At long last, she had reached her window. She looked into her room and found it cold and empty. She pushed her window open, and stepped inside. Her mother had kept her room neat and tidy. Wendy sat down her bag, and a glint of silver caught her eye. For on her dresser sat her necklace--- the necklace she had left behind when she went to Never Land with Peter. On a thin, silver chain sat her and Peter's first kisses: her dented acorn, and his rusty thimble. Lately she had forgotten them, about what they stood for.

Undying love.

She let out a small sob.

It was good enough for her mother's radar, and suddenly there was a ton of commotion. Mary threw open her daughter's door and burst into the room. There, in her nightgown she stood, "WENDY!" She screamed, "George, it's Wendy!"

            "Mother!" She hugged her until her sides hurt.

            "Let me look at you," Mary said, examining her. "Oh, just as beautiful, if not a little bloated."

Wendy looked at her mother as well. Her hair had a few strands of gray. How long had she been gone? Mr. Darling's now balding head appeared behind her mother. "Father!" Wendy screamed, and hugged him tightly as well.

            "Where's Peter?" Mary asked.

            "Oh," Wendy said, trying to hide the face that the question nearly brought her to tears. "Well, he had some things to take care of, he'll be back for me soon."

            "How long are you staying?" Mary gushed. "A month? Two?"

            "I think we can arrange that," Wendy said softly.

Mary grinned, "I'm going to go wake the boys! Oh, you're home, Wendy!" And she left the room in a fluster.

It was late at night when Wendy had greeted all of her brothers, and noted how big they had gotten. John now appeared to be the same age as her. So many things had changed. Maybe it was because she was actually sleeping on a real bed, or because she was around people that loved her, but Wendy fell into a restful sleep.

The next morning, Wendy vomited as quietly as she could, hoping not to alert anyone in the house. Luckily, the boys had always been big eaters, and she was sure her family was downstairs around the breakfast table.

She mumbled a "hello", and took her place next to her mother. As Wendy sat, a funny thing began to happen. The table began to _swirl._ Tables didn't usually swirl, did they? She looked up, and found that her father was asking him a question. Well, she thought he was. He was looking right at her, and his mouth was moving. But she couldn't hear a thing he was saying, because _he_ began swirl too! Wendy put a hand to her head. Now everything was swirling, and her head was beating like a drum. She closed her eyes to the pain.

When she opened them, her vision was very blurry, but it was focusing slowly. She could make out the faces of her brothers staring over her. And she realized she was on the couch in the living room. It all came flooding back to her. Oh, how embarrassing! She must have fainted. She tried to sit up, but a hand stopped her. "Whoa there, just rest." It was the voice of her doctor!

Wendy blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, Dr. Elliot, I'm terribly sorry. I just had a dizzy spell." She confessed. She looked at her brothers worried faces, and her parent's horrified ones, "I'm fine, really."

            "I'd like to do one more test," Dr. Elliot said. "Gentlemen, would you mind?" He stared at her brothers. The twins stood in front of Wendy as if to shield her. Nibs and Toodles went through his bag.

            "Boys, it's okay," Wendy said, "Nibs, Toodles, get out of there!"

Mrs. Darling swept all of her sons in her arms and led them upstairs. She returned a few moments later. Dr. Elliot did a thorough examination of Wendy. She though this hardly necessary, she had only fainted after all!

            "Well," Dr. Elliot said, a smile on his face, "I suppose a congratulations is in order."

They all stared at him.

            "Con-congratulations?" George asked.

            "Yes, George," Dr. Elliot said, "Wendy is pregnant."

            "Pregnant," Her brothers whispered in unison by the stairs.

            "I told you to get in your room!" Mary shouted, and there was the sound of thunderous footsteps.

Wendy felt as if she had heard wrong. "You must be mistaken, Dr. Elliot, I… I---"

            "I'm not mistaken, Miss, though you'll have to see me a lot more often." He smiled.

            "I can't be!" Wendy cried. How could this happen now? Why couldn't she have gotten pregnant when Amanda was still dead? She felt tears well up in her eyes. She never felt more alone. And her parents… oh God, her parents… what would they think? The sound of a body hitting the floor broke her out of her trance. Her father had fainted.

            "Is he pregnant too?" Nibs asked, but one look from Mrs. Darling sent them all upstairs again.

Wendy sat in her room, absent-mindedly stroking Nana's head with one hand, and her tummy with the other. The big Saint Bernard had her head in Wendy's lap, and stared up at her with sad eyes. She gave a whimper.

            "I am happy," Wendy said. "I'm going to be a mother, a real mother."

Nana licked her hand affectionately.

            "Do you think Peter loves me as he once did?" Wendy asked her. "Would he love this baby?"

Nana gave two barks.

Wendy smiled, "Thanks."

There was a knock on her door. Wendy dried her eyes, "Who's there?"

            "John."

            "Come in,"

John walked in, and closed the door.

            "I just wanted to say that we're happy for you, and Peter," he said. "It's not everyday that we become uncles."

Wendy gave a small nod, and then burst into tears.

John didn't quite know how to handle this reaction from his sister. He rooted around in his pockets and handed her a handkerchief, which Wendy blew her nose on.

            "When are you returning?" He asked. "When will Peter know the news?"

She sobbed quietly.

            "You're not returning, are you?" He whispered. "You're not really here for a visit."

Wendy shook her head, and told him the whole story.

John shook his head. "Babes McGee? Really? How beautiful is she?"

Wendy stared at him.

            "I mean, I dare say, complete riffraff!"

Wendy gave a small smile, "Thanks, John."

John grinned, "What are brothers for?"

It was getting very late. He stood up. "Well, good night, Wendy."

            "Good night, John."

He turned back to her, "Any names yet?"

She smiled, and shook her head.

            "The twins chose Wolfgang for a boy, and Michael, Nibs, and Toodles want Sparkle for a girl."

Wendy laughed, "And you?"

            "I personally like Jane," He said.

            "Jane," Wendy whispered. "Maybe."

He waved his farewell, and left her alone again. How did she land herself in these fixes? Pregnant, and the father miles away, with absolutely no clue.


	13. Come to My Window

Hi it's me again!!! Thank you all sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! Jane may or may NOT be the name of the baby, but we shall soon see won't we!!! Thank you all again, there's only about 7 or 8 chapters left.

Chapter 13: Come to My Window

There are lyrics in this chapter and possibly future chapters from Paul McCartney's _Maybe I'm Amazed_.

George heard Wendy getting sick the next morning in the bathroom. He didn't know whether to wait till she finished, or just barge on in there and confront her. Before he could make up his mind, Wendy emerged from the bathroom, wiping her mouth with a shaking hand. "Good morning, Father," She said.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. She was used to this reaction from him, it happened when he was very flustered. "Wendy, I would like to have a word."

Wendy nodded, and led the way into her bedroom. She knew this would happen sooner or later. She'd have to talk to her parents sometime. She hadn't seen her father since he had fainted the night before, but now he looked perfectly well, if not a little angry. His mouth formed words that could possibly have started sentences, but it was if he changed his mind at the last minute. Instead, he began to pace.

            "Father," She asked, "are you angry with me?"

He rubbed his hand over his thinning hair. "I don't know," He said finally. "But I am very disappointed in your judgment."

            "Please," She said, "it'll be alright."

            "And how will it be alright?" He asked, his voice now jumping in volume. "A young unmarried girl pregnant! Do you have any idea how scandalous this is?"

She looked her eyes with the floor. "I know what I've done, and I'm taking responsibility for it! Weren't you always telling me I had to grow up?"

            "Responsibility," George spat, "You have no idea what you've done! There will come a time when that baby has to be born. There will come a time when that baby has to be raised correctly, and how is an adolescent, un-wed mother going to raise him or her properly?"

            "You've raised _me_ well," Wendy said, tears shining in her eyes. "And I---"

            "Evidentially, we have not!" George bellowed. "This was the last thing that I'd expect from you, Wendy!" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I should have sent you to boarding school while I had the chance."

            "No, father, listen!" Wendy begged, "I know you're disappointed in me, I know things seem hopeless for me here, but I won't be living_ here!_ I will be in Never Land with Peter, and things are so different there! Peter loves me, and he'll love this baby." At least, she hoped he would.

George sighed, "Wendy,"

            "I will be a good mother to this baby," She said. "I will give him or her a good life, I know I can!"

            "How can you? It can never age there! It will never see all the wondrous things this world has to offer! Do you really want to do that to your child?"

Wendy didn't answer. How could she? Everything he said had been right, and it put her in an extremely difficult position.

Peter landed on the familiar balcony with a lump in his throat. He peered inside, and saw Wendy lying on her bed, her small shoulders trembling. He knew she was crying. All because of him. He wanted Wendy back, more than anything that was what he wanted. Amanda was a valuable asset to them, why couldn't she see that? Didn't she know that he would never leave her for Amanda? In his eyes, they were done, finis, caput. His kiss would belong to Wendy for always, and only to her. But because of his actions, he'd probably never have Wendy again.

_"Baby I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time._

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you…"_

Raising his hand, he had knocked on the window. He had to talk to her, at least one last time. She raised her head, and turned to the window. She saw him standing there, and the tears increased. She got out of bed, and walked to her window.

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages.

What was he doing there? She pushed open her window.

_"__Baby I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
Hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you…"_

            "Peter, what are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth to speak. All he wanted to tell her was that he loved her, that he wasn't complete without her, that he needed her by his side. That's all he wanted to say. It was so easy to tell her he loved her before. But she wasn't angry with him then. Things were so much easier back then.

            _"Baby, I'm a man, and maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something_

_That he doesn't really understand…"_

But all that came out was, "Can't we go back to the way it was, Wendy?"

Peter through her hands up helplessly. "Don't you get it at all, Peter?"

            "Get what?"

She wiped her tears away angrily. "I love you! I gave myself to you, I gave you everything, my heart, my soul, and you gave yourself to her."

            "That's not true," He stated. "I have not…"

Wendy felt a tiny little jump in the region of her heart. So he hadn't made love to her? He hadn't kissed her? Was that what he was trying to tell her?

            "You're the only one…" He started, and then shrugged, at a loss for words. "I want you to come back."

            "Peter," She said, shaking her head. "I can't come back while she's still there. There's something about her I don't trust, I don't…"

            "You're always talking about people changing," He said sternly. "About me changing. Why is it so hard for you to understand she has?"

            _"Baby, I'm a man, and maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me…_

_            Baby, won't you help me understand?"_

Wendy sighed, "I don't know what has you so infatuated with her. But some people never change. And it's clear you've made your choice. I want nothing more than to go back with you, for everything to be like it was, but I can't. Not if she's still there."

            "So this is all about jealousy," He said.

            "It's more than that!" She cried. "She's not to be trusted!"

            "What about your book?" He snarled. "Don't you want to get that published? Have millions of fans here?"

            "I don't give a damn about the book!" She cried. "If you can't understand what I gave up, what I've given up for you to have you betray me like this…" She collapsed on her bed in tears. "Just go, Peter."

            "Wendy," He whispered. "I love you." There. He finally had gotten the words out again.

            "How can you say that when you love her too?" She demanded, not looking at him.

Peter frowned. Did he love Amanda? He liked her, and she was beautiful, but could he actually let himself love her again? Could he actually feel the same way about her he did about Wendy?

            "I don't," He said quickly.

Wendy gave a little laugh. "Look at her, and then look at me, and tell me you don't."

Peter walked to her. He was inches from her face. "I don't," He repeated, drying her tears with his thumb.

            "Then send her away." She said.

Peter sighed. What was he doing? Why couldn't he send Amanda away as he did Wendy? "Wendy, even if I did tell her to leave, where would she go?"

            "I don't care! You could send her back to London, anywhere, as long as it's out of the hollow."

            "Send her back to London? Send her back to a place where a demented man lives across from her? You should know that better than anyone."

            "You're doing it again, Peter, you're caring more about her than me."

            "So you just want me to cut her out of my life completely, out of the children's lives? They like her, Wendy. What about Tiger Lily? She's a girl. Want me to cut her out of my life too?"

            "You're being ridiculous."

            "I am?" He asked incredulously.

She buried her face in her hands.

            "Wendy, I love you. But, I've had this whole life before I met you. I want you to be a part of it, but I can't bring it to a stop."

            "I'm not asking you to," She sobbed, "I just… I just can't trust her."

            "Then trust me." He said. "She can try all she wants, but my heart belongs to you for always."

Wendy gave a small sob, "There's something else, another reason why I can't go back." And here came the hard part. She had been thinking all day since the talk with her father, and decided that she would leave Never Land and raise her baby. She only hoped Peter would follow her.

            "What?"

She placed both hands on her belly. "I found out… I know what's wrong with me. I guess I've always knew, I just didn't want to believe it."

            "What is it?" He asked, concern all over his face.

            "I'm with child."

Time seemed to stand still for Peter. This couldn't be happening. "Pardon?"

            "I'm going to have a baby. Our baby." She took his hand and placed it on her tummy. "You're going to be a real father."

He was silent.

            "Peter, say something, please."

He snatched his hand away in disgust. "Only old men become fathers. I am not an old man, Wendy, nor will I ever be."

            "But you are a father! What about the children?"

            "They're not mine! They have nowhere to go, and so I take them! I cannot do this Wendy, it's not right. Pan is not a father!"

She grabbed him and made him look in her mirror. "Look at yourself. You're a teenager, you're no longer a boy."

            "I did age! I aged for you, Wendy!"

            "I know you did…"

            "My own children do not fit into my life. They will ruin me!"

            "Ruin you?" She asked, sobbing. "Ruin you? Is that what I did to you? Ruin your perfect life in paradise? Well, I'm sorry, but this baby is as much mine as it is yours!"

            "I **will not** become a father," He whispered, his eyes narrowed to slits. "I already broke too many rules. I will not break another!"

            _"__Baby I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
Who's in the middle of something  
That he doesn't really understand….  
Baby, I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman  
Who could ever help me…  
Baby won't you help to me understand?"_

Wendy slapped him clear across the face. "I want you to leave," She said. "And I don't ever want you to come back." She threw a pillow at him that barely missed him. "LEAVE!"

            "Wendy…" He started.

            "LEAVE!" She screamed, jumping to her feet.

Peter leapt out onto the balcony. Wendy slammed the window closed and locked it. He didn't need much persuasion. He turned and left, accomplishing nothing, and gaining something he didn't want to be a part of.


	14. Got You Where I Want You

You guys continue to amaze me with your reviewing, especially leggyluver.orli! Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart. Now, this chapter is short, and to the point because that's it's basic function. I call them filler chapters. Next chapter may be the same way, but I'm toying with another plot twist. I've just written part of the ending, which I'm loving, and we only have about six or seven more chapters to go. Enjoy.

Chapter 14: Got You Where I Want You

Peter was furious. He flew blindly through the night, hardly paying attention to the planets passing him by. Ben and Arrow were on either side of him, practically carrying him. He felt so hopeless that he couldn't fly anymore. He had the two boys bring him to Wendy, and told them to stay out of sight as they talked. But he couldn't hide from the truth anymore. He was going to be a father, have a biological child, and the Never Lands would be more than angry with him. It was already pissed at him for leaving for three years, and in such, aging three years that it did not return his missed youth as punishment. He shuddered to think what would happen now… something he wasn't ready for. He knew what had to happen now; it was something he wished he'd never have to do. But now it stared him in the face.

When they reached the hollow, he sent the boys to bed with an angry growl. They scampered off nervously. Peter sat down by his bed, and buried his head in his hands.

Amanda walked in and found him. "Peter, you're back."

            "Wendy's pregnant," He snarled.

Amanda's eyes lit up. "Oh?"

            "PREGNANT!" Peter shouted, seized the covers on the bed, and threw them onto the floor. He then stomped on them. He was breathing like a winded rhinoceros.

            "Peter," She said. "P-Peter, stop. Stop."

            "Why should I?" He asked, his eyes flashing darkly, and a clap of thunder following his words. "Everything is now ruined!"

            "It doesn't have to be," Amanda said.

He turned to her, "What do you mean?"

            "_It doesn't have to be."_

He stared at her.

            "All's you have to do is never see Wendy again…"

            "What?!" He snarled.

            "Listen to me. If you don't see her again, if you don't bring her back here, this whole messy situation will all go away."

Peter flopped back down to the floor. "Never see Wendy again?" He whispered. Could he do that? Could he just go on living here forever and never see her again? Never hold her? Never…

            "_Yes_," Amanda urged. "Think about it. Never Land would _never_ know you had a baby if it's all the way in merry old England. But if you go parading around with it, you know what could happen."

            "I _know_ what's going to happen." He said sadly.

            "You don't want that to happen, do you?" She asked.

            "No!" He yelled. "But what about Wendy?"

            "She'll be fine! Aren't her parents rich?"

Peter stared at her.

Amanda shrugged, "The children told me."    

            "No," Peter said, "No, I hurt her too many times…"

            "Then do good by her and stay away." Amanda told him. "Stay here with me and the children. We need you too!"

            "I know that," He said. "But this is Wendy. I've loved her since… since I can remember."

            "Look around you," Amanda whispered. "This is paradise…"

            "No, it's not. It's nothing without Wendy."

            "You bring Wendy back here and everything you've worked for… killing Hook, making children's dreams come true, that will all vanish. I know you don't want that. I know it."

Peter stared at her. Could he do it?

That night, a lone figure walked the murky banks of mermaid lagoon as the rain poured down. They stopped every so often, listening for the pitter-patter of little feet. They checked the sky. No renegade brat flying through the air after them. At last, they stopped before the water, and a grin spread over Amanda's face as she saw heads pop up from the swirling tide.

            "The time grows near," Amanda whispered to them, and grins identical to Amanda's spread over their faces. "My plan, my beautiful plan that I have suffered for so dearly is almost complete. I will succeed where Hook has failed. I will destroy Pan, and finally be the one in control."

The mermaids began to sing a song of triumph.

            "Oh yes, you'll be rewarded as well," Amanda said, taking out a checklist. "Amanda… worming her way into Peter's life. Wendy… gone. Brats… perfect slaves. And Peter… oooooh yes, Peter. He's not even a boy anymore. He can't even fly!" She made her bottom lip tremble, and twirled in pouring rain, "all because his true love has left him forever! Without Wendy, he has **no** happy thoughts, which in turn, makes me happy." She stared at the mermaid's blank faces, "Oh don't you get it? Are you still worried about that knocked up girl back in London?" She genuinely laughed. "If everything goes according to my plan, and it has so far, he'll soon be wondering _Wendy Who?_ When Pan's dead…" She gave another twirl, "such a shame though, he's _is_ very easy on the eyes… but oh well. When he's dead, I'll finally get the recognition I deserve. This will no longer be a wonderland children dream about. It'll be hell for them. And I'll send out my minions, and collect children from all over, and bring them here. And soon I'll have my own army, and I'll get rid of that infernal _Eternal Youth._ I'm so sick of everything being so wondrously bright and beautiful. I'll create a dark, dark world for dark, dark times." Her laughter echoed in the darkness as she continued to dance in the rain.

One thing however, was the small light that followed Amanda out of the hollow. That small light was none other Tinker Bell, and she had heard the whole thing. Amanda was plotting against them. Wendy had been right! It was time Amanda was stopped… for good.


	15. Visions

Well, here we are again with another chapter. Remember that other plot twist I was playing with? Yeah, it's in this chapter. And this will be the last chapter until at least Friday. I have a portfolio review Friday and I still have a lot to get done for it. So, enjoy, and as always, thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are amazing.

Chapter 15: Visions

There was a sudden commotion outside on Wendy's balcony that drew her to the window. She pulled open the window and looked out. Her heart jumped into her throat. Peter lay sprawled on her balcony, not moving, laying on a pool of blood. Amanda stood in back of him, retracting her knife from his back. She looked up at Wendy, and cleaned the knife on her dress. "Oh, hello Wendy." She grinned politely. "Lovely evening, isn't it?"

Wendy's bottom lip trembled, and she threw herself to the ground beside Peter. "You… you!"

            "Yes, I killed him," Amanda said. "About time too."

            "Peter," Wendy whispered. She placed two fingers to his neck. There was no pulse. He was dead. "Peter!" She screamed, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Amanda dug the dirt out of her fingernails with her knife. "Yes, yes, he's dead. Let's move on, shall we?"

            "YOU!" Wendy screamed. "You killed Peter! I'll kill you!"

Amanda chuckled, "You have bigger problems. You've sprung a leak."

Wendy felt something wet trickling down her thighs. She dabbed at it with her hand. Blood.

She was bleeding.

The baby!

No! No, this couldn't be happening! She bent down to Peter, her knees sliding in his blood. There was so much damn blood! And he hadn't moved… he really was gone. "I'm so sorry," She said. "God, I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

            "_I love you so much!_" Amanda mimicked.

Wendy stared up at her, her eyes flashing. "You. You're going to pay!" Wendy grabbed a hand held mirror on her dresser and threw it to the floor. She picked up one of the shards of glass and lunged at Amanda. Amanda dodged her easily by flying in the air, and Wendy sailed over her balcony.

It took her a second to realize she couldn't fly. She didn't have any fairy dust, and she was falling…

Before she hit the ground, Wendy awoke. She was safe in her bed in her room, but she was dripping with sweat, and her hands gripped her pillows.

It had all been a dream.

Tinker Bell hurried back through the forest, straight toward the Hollow. Why did it have to be raining? The rain slowed her down considerably as she dodged huge drops. Finally, she found her way back to the hollow, and found Peter (surprise surprise), sitting on his bed, staring into space. She did everything she could to get his attention. She smacked his nose, and tugged his hair. Annoyed, he turned to her. "What?"

            "Amanda's going to kill you!" She chimed.

Peter crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her.

            "I heard her down in Mermaid Lagoon!" She said.

            "You've been spending too much time with Wendy," He replied, and waved her off with his hand.

But Tinker Bell would not be discouraged. She grabbed a lock of his hair and didn't stop pulling until she pulled it out.

            "Oww!" Peter snarled, clamping his head. "What's wrong with you?"

Again, Tinker Bell tried to tell him the truth, "Amanda wants you dead!"

He shook his head, "Between you and Wendy, you're going to make me go bald."

Tinker Bell didn't know what else to do. If Peter wouldn't believe her, she'd get someone else to… seven someones. She rushed into the nursery and prodded the children awake.

Tinker Bell was really heart broken. Peter wouldn't believe her, he wouldn't believe the children… what else could she do? After she had woken them, Peter had sent her out of the hollow in anger. She sat on the headboard of his bed while he slept, and thought. Who was one person that could make him change his mind? Who was the one person Peter loved more than any other? And then suddenly, it clicked.

Wendy.

It had to work! She'd go and get Wendy! Yes, that would set everything right! Grinning, Tinker Bell flew out of the hollow as fast as she could.

Wendy walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. What a horrible nightmare. She dried her face, and stared at her reflection. Was it her imagination, or was a small light hovering over her right shoulder? She felt her hair being tugged. _Tinker Bell!_

            "Tink!" Wendy shouted. "Tink, what are you doing here?"

Tinker Bell began jingling and jangling, not making a word of sense to Wendy. If only she could have understood fairy language. "Is something wrong? Something with Peter?"

Tinker Bell nodded quickly.

            "Well," Wendy said, "he's got Amanda to take care of him."

Tinker Bell shook her head so quickly Wendy thought it was going to fly off her shoulders. She pointed at Wendy and drew a heart in the air.

Wendy sighed, "I'm pregnant, Tink. Peter doesn't want me anymore."

Tinker Bell clapped her little hands over her mouth.

            "If you didn't know, you know now," Wendy said. She walked past Tink and down the hall to her room. She got into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "What Peter and I had is gone. He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me or this baby…"

And Wend started to wonder what it would be like for her and her child…

Down a dark alley a young woman dressed in rags pushes a wheel barrow of fruit, a small child clinging to her arm.

_            "Fruit!" The woman yells, "Fruit for sale!"_

_As we inspect this scene closer, we can clearly see that the woman is none other than Wendy Darling, and the small child none other than her and Peter's daughter. _

_            "Mummy, can we rest please? My feet hurt." The little girl is no older than five, with sunshine colored hair and bright blue eyes._

_            "You know we can't, Jane. It is nearly dark, and I haven't sold a single pear…" Wendy's voice trailed off. After she had her daughter, Wendy was considered an old maid and impossible to marry. But leave it to Aunt Millicent to fix her up, and she was all but handed to a young man by the name of Thomas Sutter, a banker's son. They were married, but many bad investments later, and they were on the verge of losing their home. Wendy was brought to growing her fruit and selling it, while Thomas went door to door pleading with his clients to give him a second chance. _

_Exhausted and discouraged, Wendy and Jane returned home to find Thomas sitting on the front steps, a sign nailed to their door._

_            "We missed the payment again," He said._

_            "We don't have a home?" Wendy asked breathlessly._

_            "Mum, I'm hungry. Can we go inside and eat?"_

_Wendy reached into the wheel barrow and withdrew an apple._

_Jane ruffled her nose in disgust. "I want real food."_

_            "Well, it's all we got, so you'd do best to be good and take it."_

_Jane took the apple and began rolling it in her hands._

_            "Thomas, what are we going to do?" Wendy asked._

_            "We're not going to do anything," He replied. "I've been invited to stay at my sister's."_

_            "But what about Jane and I?"_

_Thomas shrugged, "You dug your own hole, now you have to climb out." And with a tip of his hat, he disappeared in the moonlight._

_Wendy crumpled to the steps of her old home._

_            "Where's daddy going?" Jane asked._

_            "Away," Wendy whispered._

_A familiar gust of wind blew against Wendy's cheek. She looked up and stared into the unmistakable form of Peter._

_            "Peter!" Wendy shouted, "I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!"_

_            "Quiet, you old crone," He said._

_            "Old crone?" Wendy asked. "It's me, Wendy."_

_            "Wendy?" Peter asked, "I don't remember any Wendy. It's always been Amanda and I."_

_            "This is your daughter," Wendy said. "This is Jane."_

_Peter bent down to the small girl. "Would you like to come away?"_

_            "You have to remember me," Wendy interrupted._

_Jane smiled, "To where?"_

_            "A place where I can fill your belly and we can go on adventures!"_

_            "Yes!" Jane cried._

_Peter grinned, and scooped up Jane in his arms._

_            "Wait!" Wendy shouted. "I want to come to!"_

_Peter laughed, "Never Land has no place for old people." And he took to the sky with the small girl._

_            "Come back!" Wendy shouted. She buried her head in her hands, and cried._

Tinker Bell thought Wendy was in some kind of trance for a few minutes. But then her eyes focused again, and she turned to the small fairy. "I won't let that happen."

Tinker Bell had no idea what she was talking about. But she had to convey her message to Wendy about Amanda. As quickly as she could, she told the tale in charades.

Wendy gave one last look around her room. "I knew she wasn't to be trusted. Lead the way, Tink."

And she was covered in fairy dust.


	16. The Final Fight

Author's note: Heehee, bet you thought I forgot about this! Bet you thought I was going to leave you all hanging, like with some of my other fics! Never fear!!! Thanks so much for the reviews my little lost children, I love you all!

Author's note 2: I've started a forum dedicated to fan fiction. Hopefully soon it'll have lots of members that will post their fanfiction. If you'd like to join (please, please I beg you), the url: http : leonsgirl. proboards32 . com Remember to use it all as one word. Again it's http : leonsgirl. proboards32. com/

I'm accepting all sorts of fan fics besides nc-17 stuff and explicit sexual material. (due to the terms of service) For some reason, it won't let me put the link. If you can't understand it, there's a link in my profile! Gracias!

Chapter 17: The Final Fight

"Wendy," Peter told Amanda. "I can't forget her. I want Wendy."

Amanda's eyes turned cold. "You just made your last mistake." She turned on her heel, and ran sobbing from the hollow, into the rain.

"Amanda," Peter began to follow her. "Amanda, wait."

Wendy and Tinker Bell arrived at the hollow to find it deserted except for the sleeping children. "Peter?" Wendy shouted, "Peter, are you here?"

The children began to stir.

"Stay with them, Tink. I think I know where this is going to end."

"It's always about Wendy," Amanda said as she set her trap into motion. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy." The trap was simple yet brilliant. It was one of her specialties. She'd trap Peter in the net, and slice his throat. No need to break a sweat. She grinned at the mermaids and they watched in stunned silence. Amanda heard someone coming. It was showtime. She quickly gave her trap a quick once over, and then hid behind some bushes.

Peter walked up, squinting in the rain. "Amanda?" He turned to the mermaids. "Have you seen here?"

In unison, they pointed to a rope on the ground. Peter followed it with his eyes. It lead up into a tree where a net was waiting to be triggered. He withdrew his sword, and with a fluid motion, cut the rope. The net came crashing down, and Amanda jumped out of the bushes. Her face fell when she saw him. "Oh, Peter, you came after me!"

But he just glared at her and shoved the net under her face. "All that time out at sea, and you use the same plan." He had been set up! He had been tricked by her once again.

Amanda withdrew her dagger. "Well, there's no more use in denying that I want you dead." She brandished her dagger. "Remember this? You should."

He shook his head, "I won't fail this time."

And so the great battle began. They fought for a long time, until the sun was beginning to sink. But Peter wouldn't be the victor. Amanda had her dagger at the base of Peter's throat. "And so ends the infamous Peter Pan."

Peter locked onto her gaze.

She drew her arm back, ready to strike---

"PETER!!!" Wendy yelled, running to them. Tinker Bell and the children were right behind her.

Despite herself, Amanda turned which gave Peter time to roll out of the way. He kicked her dagger out of her hand, and plunged his sword into her. She collapsed to her knees, and then fell over.

Peter was exhausted, and it disgusted him. He never got tired from a fight. Never! But then, Wendy had come back, and he knew he didn't have much time… He slumped to the ground, and turned his back to Amanda. He opened his arms for Wendy. She was a sight for sore eyes.

But before Wendy could reach his embrace, he gave an odd gurgling sound, blood spilling from his mouth. He fell face forward, Amanda's dagger in his back. With her last ounce of strength, Amanda had plunged it into his back. She grinned at Wendy, and then fell back to the floor, and didn't move. She was dead.

From Wendy's point of view, when she saw Amanda fall, she thought it was all over. But then she saw Peter collapse. She got to her feet and ran to him, screaming. "PETER!" She got to her knees beside him. Blood oozed from his chest.

"Wendy," He said softly.

"I'm here," She cried. "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here, I'll never leave again, I promise!" She looked around helplessly at the sky. It still thundered and poured. "What more do you want?" She cried to the Never Land. "I'm here! I love him! I love him so much! We're having a child! Please, please don't take him away! Don't take him away from me!"

"Wendy," Peter moaned, "Wendy, it's too late."

"It's not too late," She cried, "It can't be. I love you." She got back on her knees beside him. "How do I save you? How? I'll do it, anything."

"You don't," Peter gurgled. "Listen, Tink's going to take you and the children home… before I disappear… before everything does. You're going to live, Wendy."

"Not without you." She whispered, and brushed his hair back with her hand. It had saved him before, why not now? And just as she did on the Jolly Roger, she kissed Peter softly and sweetly.

But the rain had not stopped.

Wendy was beside herself. She didn't know what else to do besides sit as close to Peter as possible, hold his hand… and wait. Wait for the thing she feared the most; and think of a future without him. He was dying, and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. She looked to him. He had fell into a sleep, his breath ragged and hollow. Shiny tears leaked down out of her eyes, the salty taste of them on both their lips as she kissed him. "I don't know what to do," She whispered. "Someone help me."

The children stayed a few feet away in a small circle, talking with the Indians. Tinker Bell hovered above them, weeping.

"We have to take him to London," Wendy announced. "Doctors there can help him."

"He would not survive the journey," Tiger Lily told her.

"We have to do something!" She shouted. "We cannot just wait for him to…"

"It is what is coming," Tiger Lily replied. "Without Peter, we are nothing… dreams. Memories."

"Aren't you scared?" Wendy asked.

Tiger Lily turned to the children, and then back to Wendy. "You should go. I will watch over him. Go."

"Send the children home," Wendy replied. "I'm not leaving him. Not ever again. If he's going to die, I'm going to die with him."

There was a collective gasp from the children. "No, Miss Wendy!"

"No!"

"Come with us, Miss Wendy!"

Wendy cried harder. Her children loved her again!

Tiger Lily placed a hand on Wendy's swollen tummy. "And what of them?"

Wendy's breath caught in her throat, "Them?"

"Two."

Twins. Peter would have loved that. Wendy's small shoulders shook as she cried.

"To live is never an easy choice," Tiger Lily said. "But to force death is unacceptable."

"I can't," Wendy whispered. "I can't. He's all I know. This place… is all I know. I have been living here before Peter ever brought me to Never Land."

There was a large crashing sound. Wendy turned, and a few of the palm trees that lined the shore were uprooting themselves and vanishing into thin air.

"You must leave now!" Tiger Lily urged.

Tinker Bell sprinkled them all quickly with fairy dust, and gave the children kisses.

Wendy ran over to Peter and grabbed his hand. He was still unconscious. "Peter! Peter, if you can hear me… I love you! I'll always love you, I'll never stop!" She put his hand on her belly. "They're twins," She whispered.

Peter opened his eyes a fraction, "Twins," He whispered with a smile.

"Yes, baby, twins." She said, sobbing.

"I love you, Wendy. You're the only person I loved." He whispered.

The wind was growing so fierce, she could hardly hear him.

"I love you too, Peter." And she kissed him one final time.

"Now get out of here," Peter whispered. "You have to."

Tiger Lily all but pulled Wendy away from him. Just as Wendy tried to push a happy thought into her mind, she began to get an unfamiliar cramping in her stomach.


	17. The Birth

Hi everyone!!! Me again… thanks so much for all your reviews!!! Leggyluver- I can't wait to read your story, tell me where it is, and I will! I would also appreciate it if you guys wanna… could you please join my really cool empty forums? The link is in my profile! Thank ya, on with the show…

Chapter 17: The Birth

Wendy wrapped both arms around her stomach. Something was happening, and whatever it was, was painful. And then it all hit her. She couldn't be going into labor! Not here, not now! And then she felt it. Like someone popped a water balloon between her legs. These babies were coming. "Get the children to safety!" Wendy yelled to Tinker Bell.

This was it. Her, Peter, and their children were either all going to live, or all going to die.

Princess Tiger Lily helped Wendy into a tipi, and some of the Indians laid Peter down beside her. Wendy as relieved to see that he was still breathing, and the dagger was removed, though he was still unconscious.

            "You have to help Peter too," Wendy said, but they ignored her. She grabbed Tiger Lily's hand, "Please."

Tiger Lily blotted her forehead with a damp cloth, "Rest."

            "But Peter…"

            "Rest." She repeated, "You'll need your strength."

But Wendy couldn't rest. Why wouldn't they help him? Her thoughts were cut off as pain exploded inside her, and she screamed out.

The chief walked in to help with the delivery. Several agonizing hours later, Wendy was handed two healthy beautiful babies. One little boy, and one little girl. Slight movement beside her made her turn her head.

Peter was waking!

Tiger Lily rushed over and mopped his forehead too.

            "What does this mean?" Wendy whispered.

            "Children bring new life," The chief said.

Wendy gasped, "So he's going to be okay?"

The chief nodded.

Wendy cried out happily and awoke her children. Tiger lily took them from her and repeated, "Rest."

But Wendy didn't dare rest. She waddled over to Peter, took his hand, and kissed it.

His eyes fluttered open.

            "Hi," She whispered.

            "Wendy," He said softly, "What happened?"

            "Don't worry, everything's okay now." She kissed him softly, lay down next to him, and instantly fell asleep.

When Wendy awoke, it was as if nothing had happened. The sky was a beautiful blue, even birds were singing! Where were the fierce winds? The trees uprooting themselves? The total chaos?

And then she heard his voice, the voice of an angel.

            "This is all of my land," Peter told the two sleeping bundles in his arms. "And I shall show you all of it."

Wendy couldn't stop crying, "Peter," She whispered.

He turned to her, that immaculate grin on his face that she loved so dearly.

            "And there is your beautiful mother," He told them, and walked to her. He placed the two babies into her arms.

            "Hello," Wendy whispered softly. "I'm your mother."

Tiger Lily walked over and reached for them, "You make her rest."

Peter nodded.

Wendy watched Princess Tiger Lily carry her son and daughter away and lay them in hammocks. Now it was just Wendy and Peter, side by side in the tipi.

            "Wendy," Peter said.

            "Peter,"

            "I'm sorry," He confessed, "I'm sorry, Wendy. I am truly sorry."

            "Shhh," Wendy whispered, pulling him close to her. "We're parents. We have two children of our own, and we have each other. That's all that matters now."

            "But Amanda…"

She put a finger to his lips. "She's in the past. Everything from this moment on is the future, and that's all I care about. We've both made mistakes. But I love you, Peter. I want us to be a family, and I don't want anyone else to tear us apart."

            "I love you too, Wendy," He said. "Today, tomorrow, and yesterday."

She smiled, and they kissed. It had been way too long for both of them.

But when they broke apart, he had a frown on his face.

            "What's the matter?" She asked.

            "Well, you were going to become a wife… to Matthew, and John told me what they were. I… I want you to become mine."

            "But Peter, that means you would become a man. A husband."

            "That was before I lost you twice."

She smiled, and looped her hands in his. "You have changed."

            "I have. Once a child has a child, he is no longer young and innocent, and Never Land is no longer my home."

She gasped, "Peter, what are you saying?"

            "We can no longer stay here. I must go to London and become a man."

            "Baby, I can't be the one to make you leave here. You're Peter Pan, you belong here."

            "I also belong with you, and our children."

            "But I thought growing up and becoming a man was a thing you hated above all else," She said.

            "It was," He said, "but then I met you, and I've been fighting it, Wendy. I wouldn't let myself believe there was something greater than this place… that I wanted something greater than this place. Aman--- Babes McGee was proof of that. It was so easy to stay here and be a child with her than face my responsibilities."

            "I'm proud of you," Wendy whispered, and kissed him. "I know how hard this is. What's going to happen to Never Land?"

            "Another will take my place," He said, "And I know just who."

            "Blue," Wendy whispered with a smile.

Peter nodded with a grin.

            "Are you sure you want to do this?" She whispered.

He thought for a moment, and then, "Yes. I have been a child much too long. So, will you do it, Wendy? Will you be my wife?"

            "Only if you'll be my husband." She said softly, and kissed him.


	18. The End of an Era

A/N:  Thank you all for you reviews!!!! And some of you thought last chapter was the end…. Pffft lol…

Next Chapter 18: The End of an Era

Tinker Bell was downright furious with Peter. How could he think of abandoning her? What would she do without him? How come he never thought of **her** when he made his plans? Why couldn't it be like it used to? Just her and Peter flying through the air, taunting Hook…

She sat down, positively bored, and watched Peter holding his son. He was so _different_. Had he always been that tall? His vines barely covered his lower half anymore. She watched Wendy walk over and put her arms around them. Wendy and Tinker Bell weren't that different, except for the fact that Peter was in love with Wendy, Wendy was human, and Wendy was his size. Tinker Bell was none of those things. It was true fairies could only harbor one feeling at a time, and right now Tinker Bell was--- well, for the first time in her life, she prayed, or came as close as possible to it. She prayed Peter would love her, and he would never leave her. She prayed with all her might. But when she looked down at them, she gasped.

Tinker Bell thought she never saw such a beautiful sight. Two young parents evidently in love, with their children. But they would go to a world where she could not follow, and she would never see Peter again. As Tinker Bell knew too well, never was definitely a long time. All of the sudden, she didn't feel like praying anymore. She felt sad and guilty. And so, Tinker Bell buried her little head in her hands, and cried.

Wendy walked over to Peter and watched him with their son. It was evident becoming a father in Never Land had made Peter grow even more than he had when he stayed atop her roof three years. He was taller, and more muscular, and looked like a run of the mill seventeen year old. Wendy knew they would be leaving this paradise soon, and it made her worry. They were both very young, and now had children to support, and a wedding to plan. She wasn't even sure if Peter could adapt to living in London.

He seemed to catch her uneasiness, and turned to her while placing his son in the hammock. "What's wrong?"

            "Are we doing the right thing?" She asked. "I mean, you haven't lived in London in ages."

            "When I leave here," He said, "The Eternal Youth will take back my childhood, and install in me the man it has been keeping."

Wendy was speechless.

            "It'll be okay, Wendy. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "We still have to name them."

            "I like Jane," Wendy said. "Jane Angela. What do you think?"

            "I think it's perfect," He said with a smile. "She's definitely a Jane."

            "And what about him?"

            "Andrew," Peter said. "Andrew is my…middle name. It was also my father's middle name." He paused. "I hadn't been able to remember that in…"

But Wendy just cuddled up next to him. "Andrew is a wonderful name."

Peter walked over to look over the sleeping children. "It's so weird to be leaving in the morning."

Wendy stuffed more vine diapers into a bag that she had made. They were really durable. "I know."

Peter thought a moment, and then took her hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

They left the children sleeping while Tink watched over them, and journeyed down to the Jolly Roger. Wendy followed Peter into Hook's cabin and watched as he pryed up a plank with his sword. A ladder lay before her, and she followed Peter down. What she saw made her gasp. A mountain of gold coins and rubies lay before them.

            "As captain, it's mine." He told her. "It's no good here, so I was thinking we could take it with us."

Wendy slapped a hand over her mouth. "Peter, this could help us a great deal!"

He grinned, "I was hoping it would."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

The next morning, Peter paced in front of the children, his sword in hand. This was it. It was time to say goodbye to the only life he knew, and go into the unknown with Wendy, Jane and Andrew. He was not scared, however, Peter was never scared of anything unless it involved something happening to Wendy. There was a chorus of "Pick me!" from the children, but Peter stopped in front of Blue, grinned, and handed her his sword.

Blue took it with a look of awe. "M-me?"

            "It's you, Munchkin."

Blue lifted it high into the air as the other children cheered. Well, that was it. There was only one thing left to do. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Tinker Bell," He told her, and walked over to his throne.

The other children had dispersed, and Blue stood awkwardly in back of Wendy as she packed away more things.

            "Miss Wendy?"

Wendy turned to the little girl holding the sword that ¾ of her size, and smiled. "Congratulations."

            "Thank you." Blue whispered, then ran to her and hugged her tightly around the middle. "I'm sorry, Miss Wendy!"

            "Oh," Wendy said, "Oh, hey, Blue, it's okay."

            "I'm sorry for the way I acted!"

Wendy gave her a hug.

Andrew started crying, and Wendy walked away from Blue to pick him up. Blue followed. She stared at the small baby. "He's so tiny."

            "You were this tiny once," Wendy smiled, rocking her son in her arms.

Blue's face scrunched in confusion, "I can't remember."

            "Well, no one can remember being this young." Wendy said, but she felt a wave of protection for the children there. Though they were orphans back in London, they couldn't even remember it. Well, maybe it was for the best.

            "Can I hold him?" Blue asked.

            "Okay," Wendy said. "Put the sword down first, and then sit on the floor."

Blue did as she was told, and Wendy placed the baby in her arms.

Blue ran a finger around his little face. She gave him a little kiss. Wendy watched the sight. She knew her children would return here. With Peter Pan as your father, it was pretty inevitable, and she couldn't help thinking that maybe, later on, Andrew would be the one to make Blue leave Never Land and start a life with him.

Peter walked to his throne, and saw Tinker Bell sitting there, looking miserable.

            "Blue's going to take my place," He started off.

She crossed her arms, and turned her back to him.

            "Tink," Peter said softly, "Tink, I don't want to leave this way. Please, look at me."

She shot him a quick glance, and turned again.

            "I'm leaving at first light," He said. "I just want you to know… that even though I'm leaving, it doesn't mean I'll forget you, because I couldn't do that ever. You've been with me my whole life, you've been my very best friend."

She slowly turned to him, little tears running down her face.

            "Aww Tink, don't cry. You're going to be okay. You have so much to look forward too, you won't even notice that I'm not here." He knew he said the wrong thing instantly, because she buried her little face in her hands and sobbed. "I'm not good at goodbyes," he said, "but I love you."

She looked up at him. 

            "I'm going to London in a few hours, with Wendy where I belong. I know it means getting old and dying, but I'll be with Wendy, and that's where I want to be. I can't stay here anymore, I'm no longer a boy. So, hate me if you have to, just know I'll always think of you." He turned to walk away, but she flew onto his shoulder, and sobbed into his hair.

The first rays of light splashed over Peter and Wendy's faces as they woke. It was time. All of Neverland turned out to send them off. Peter and Wendy waved goodbye as Tinker Bell (rather reluctantly) showered them both with fairy dust. Before they flew into the sky, she brought a tiny pouch over to Peter.

He looked inside, and saw shimmering fairy dust glittering like diamonds.

            "For emergencies," She chimed, and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek. Giving him up was probably the hardest thing she'd ever have to do, but seeing him with Wendy and his kids, she knew, though she hated to admit it, that it really was where he belonged.

With a final look back, Peter and Wendy carrying their children flew high into the sky, leaving behind paradise and flying toward their future.

If you think this is the last chapter, you don't know me at all! **Grins** Oohhhh noooo, I have another card up my sleeve…


	19. Home At Last

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone!!! Tomorrow's my 22nd birthday (hard to believe, huh?) And you all have the privilege of reading my last Peter Pan fic. I'm not going to make a third after this, and we only have about three more chapters to go!!! But thank you all for the reviews, and here we go

Chapter 19: Home at Last

Coming home to a house already filled with a lot of people was only temporary; Wendy and Peter assured Mr. and Mrs. Darling. Peter's gold would be enough to keep them comfortable for the rest of their lives, and they would look for a house as soon as they planned the wedding. But for now, they had two cribs set up in Wendy's old room where she and Peter slept.

Wendy had just changed Jane and placed her back in the crib when someone wrapped a pearl necklace around her throat.

Wendy gasped, and turned. Peter stood behind her, fastening the clasp.

            "What's this for?" She gushed, "Peter, it's beautiful!"

            "John said it was custom for the father to buy the mother a present."

Wendy whirled around and put her forehead against his. "Thank you, I love it!"

            "I have something else for you, Wendy," He said, pulling away from her.

            "There's more?"

He nodded, and got down on one knee, and fished a small box out of his pocket. Cradled in the black velvet sat a beautiful diamond ring. "There are only a few facts I've known since I met you." He said, while Wendy shivered on the spot in tears, "That the sun rises in the morning, it sets at night, and that Wendy Darling loves me. I want to return her love for the rest of my mortal life. If the world ended tomorrow, I would die happy knowing that I had the privilege of sharing in one of the greatest love stories ever told. Our story. So, I'm asking, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, will you marry me?"

Wendy didn't say anything at first; she just stood there crying.

            "Wendy?" He asked quietly.

            "YES!" She screamed, waking the babies, "Yes, Peter, yes!"

Peter grinned, grabbed Wendy and spun her around the room.

There was a thud, and the door to their room burst open, spilling all of Wendy's brothers on the floor.

            "We're getting married!" Wendy gushed.

The boys congratulated them.

Everything seemed perfect…

Mrs. Newman had given up any hope of ever seeing her son again. It had been so long that he had run away, that the police considered him legally dead.  Imagine her surprise when she glanced through the paper, and came upon the wedding section. There, his arms around a pretty young girl stood her son. They had given him the name Smith. Peter Smith. Her eyes filled with tears and she raced into the den to find her husband. He was asleep on the couch, but she woke him with the shake of his arm. "Terence! Terence, wake up! My God, it's Peter! It's Peter, he's come home!"

Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer!


	20. The Intruders

PLEASE READ THIS: Two chapters in one day, okay missy, you've gone too far!!! But no, it is my gift to you all for being so great! I didn't mean to offend anyone by saying that this is my last Pan fic that I will be writing. I just seem to have lost my passion for writing Peter Pan fics, but this is one of the best I have ever written, and I'm glad all of you love it so dearly. I do still have a passion for writing Harry Potter fics, and if you'd like, check them out! I love you all! Gracias, and good night.

Chapter 20: The Intruders

Wendy and Peter were exhausted with the twins. Peter laid on Wendy's bed, sound asleep, Wendy curled under his arm. It was really a sight to be hold, two young parents with time to actually sleep. But their sleep became interrupted when Mary walked in and suddenly woke them. "Wendy… Peter…"

"Wasssammatter?" Peter mumbled.

Wendy yawned and opened an eye, "Oh, hello, mother… are Jane and Andrew still asleep?"

Mary nodded, "Yes, sweetheart, but there's something else… you and Peter have to come downstairs right away. We have company." She wrung her hands, and left the room.

Peter was already snoring again.

Wendy giggled. "Peter,"

No response.

She thought a minute, and then kissed him deeply until his eyes fluttered open. "Hey, hey, hey… isn't that what gave us the twins in the first place?"

She giggled again. "Mother wants us. She said we have company."

"I could go for you waking me up like that, anyway," He said.

She smiled. "Come on." She tugged on his arm, and the two walked down the stairs hand-n-hand.

When they reached the dining room, Wendy saw two people a few years older than her parents sitting down next to each other at the table. Her father stood in the doorway, and her mother sat across from them. Wendy felt Peter drop her hand and walk a few steps forward.

Wendy knitted her brow, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Mom?" He asked weakly. "Dad?"

Wendy's eyes grew large. She stared at the strangers to Peter. And then her fine mannerisms kicked in. She walked forward and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Wendy."

Her mother caught her eye and shook her head quickly.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked, withdrawing her hand.

"Wendy, this is Mr. And Mrs. Newman, Peter's parents. They want Peter to go home with them… back to America."

Wendy felt like she couldn't breathe. No… not after everything that had happened… someone couldn't try and take him from her _again!_ "NO!" Wendy screamed, grabbing Peter's hand. "No! No, I won't let you!"

"Wendy!" Mary screamed.

Mr. Darling pried Wendy from Peter, who had not said a word since seeing his parents. He drug Wendy into the den. "Wendy, stop it!"

"They can't do that, daddy," She sobbed, "don't let them do it."

George pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wendy, listen to me. They're his parents, his legal guardians, and he's but sixteen. If they want too, they can."

"I love him, daddy. He loves me, he won't leave."

"Peter doesn't have any say in the matter."

"But we have children." She protested, "We were going to get married."

"If you got married before they showed up, it would be fine. But that's just not the case. Give him some time with them, Wendy, okay?"

"Okay," She whispered.

"That's my girl," George said, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

Wendy sought sanctuary in her and Peter's room, and watched the twins sleeping. She looked down at Andrew. Andrew. Peter had said that was his middle name, and his father's middle name. She sighed. Was she really going to lose him again? She didn't know if Andrew felt her staring at him, but he began to fidget. She scooped him up quickly as to not wake Jane, and began dancing around the room, humming a lullaby. Mary opened the door and stuck her head in. "Oh, there you are, precious."

"Hi, mom." Wendy whispered.

"Alice and Terence would like to see their grandchildren."

Wendy froze and stared at her. "On a first name basis with them now?"

"Wendy," Mary walked in and closed the door. "Wendy, I want you to listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"They're not bad people. They just have not seen their son in a very, very long time. They're just parents trying to get their child back. Do you have idea how agonizing that is? What if, God forbid, your children went missing. How would you feel?"

"I'd feel horrible." Wendy whispered, "I'd go crazy."

"So you can imagine what Peter's parents have been going through all this time."

Wendy didn't answer.

Mary bent down and picked up Jane. "Come on, darling."

Wendy picked up Andrew, and followed her mother.


	21. Pack Up Our Old Dreams and Our Old Lives

Hi again everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and the birthday wishes!!! Two more chapters to go!!!

Chapter 21: Pack Up Our Old Dreams and Our Old Lives

Wendy carried her son toward Mister and Mrs. Newman- her future in-laws. She followed her mother who was carrying her daughter. Peter sat across from his parents, next to Mr. Darling. Alice reached for Jane, while Mr. Newman waited expectantly for Andrew, but Wendy held onto him.

            "Wendy," Her mother snapped, "Give Andrew to Terrence."

Wendy reluctantly handed over her son. She watched as these _strangers_ cuddled her children. "I was wondering if I could have a word with Mr. and Mrs. Newman alone. Peter, would you stay?"

He nodded, and reached for her hand. Mary and George left them alone.

            "What would you like to talk to us about, dear?" Mrs. Newman asked, rocking Jane.

            "I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier," Wendy started, "You see, Peter and I have been through so much together, and now that we can finally settle down, we're being ripped apart again."

Mrs. Newman's jaw set in a firm line, "Excuse me, dear… it's Wendy, right?"

Wendy nodded.

Alice continued, "My son has been missing for years, and now that I found him, you want me to leave without him? How dare you---"

            "Peter just isn't your son. He's not the same little boy you lost all those years ago! Look at him! He's a young man, and not only that, he's a father. Think about your grandchildren! Why are you going to rob them of a father? Why are you going to put your happiness over Peter's?"

            "Wendy's right," Peter finally spoke, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with her."

            "You don't know what you want," Mrs. Newman said.

            "Yeah?" Peter asked quietly. "Why do you think I left? Why do you think I ran away? Because you were always controlling my life."

            "That was my job, I'm your _mother!_"

            "You never asked once what I wanted!" Peter shouted.

There was a silence for a long time, and when Wendy spoke, she was nearly in tears, "Please. Please, be reasonable. You've been in England all of this time, why not stay?"

            "Tired of the rain," Terence finally spoke too.

            "I understand this situation," Mrs. Newman said with a quivering voice, "But you're just kids. What are you going to do with these children? Watch them have children at the age you were?"

            "Do not doubt our abilities as parents, you just met us," Wendy snapped.

            "That's what I mean. Peter, we don't even know you anymore." Alice said.

            "I'm not a child anymore, Mother. I know what I want. I love Wendy, and I love our children. If you deny me the opportunity to watch them grow up, I will never forgive you."

            "Let him stay, Alice." Mr. Newman said, "We can visit at Christmas."

            "Whose side are you on?" She bellowed in reply.

Wendy paced her bedroom nervously. She hoped her talk with Peter's parents had done some good. The door opened, and Peter walked in, looking grim.

            "Well?" She whispered, fearing the answer.

He shook his head, "It's no good, Wendy. I'm leaving in two day's time."

Wendy dashed to Peter, circled her arms around his neck, and sobbed. "No…"

Peter fastened his arms around her, and sighed.

            "After everything we've been through…"

            "I know," He whispered, "I know."

            "What about Andrew and Jane? We were going to get married, we were going to start our new life. You belong _here_."

            "Why don't you come with me?" He asked. "We have more than enough money…"

            "But what about _my_ parents?" She asked. "Sure they could visit, but with seven kids?"

Peter ruffled his hair with his hands. "I never knew it would be this complicated."

            "Unless…"

            "What?"

            "We run away… tonight. We get married tomorrow morning." Her eyes were now alive and bright.

            "And Andrew and Jane? What do we do with two infants?"

Wendy was close to tears again. "We have to _try!_" She thought a minute, "We take them with us."

He stared at her. "Wendy…"

            "Do you love me?"

            "You know I do."

            "Then you'll come with me. We'll run away, it'll be fine!"

            "And where are we going to go?" He loved Wendy dearly, even in her bout of insanity.

Wendy paused, and bit her bottom lip. "An inn."

            "And who would rent a room to two young adults with children?" He scrubbed his forehead, "are those places even safe?"

But Wendy wasn't listening. "John's an altar boy at St. Michael's. He'll help us, I know it."

            "Wendy---"

            "Please, Peter."

            "Alright," He said, pulling open a drawer and yanking diapers out. "Alright."

            "I know you're tired of running," She whispered, grabbing his hand. "But it's the only plan we've got."

He kissed the crown of her head in reply. "Start getting the kids ready."


	22. The Ending they Deserve

Hi everyone again! Thank you all for being so great!! I luv you all, my little mushrooms! This will be the last chapter. I'm sorry if things are a little rushed, I just wanted to get this story done! Before you all start cursing me to the high heavens, I'm debating on a trilogy, I have a good idea in mind, but I'll only write it if I have the time, and people want it. Again, thank you all for reviewing, I'm so glad that this story has touched so many of you. I think you'll be pleased on how it ends.

Chapter 22: The Ending They Deserve

The next morning, Mary knocked on Peter and Wendy's door. She knew better than to just barge on in, as she had walked in on the boys making a hand-made catapult, something that had still haunted her. But there came no answer. No whispering, no babies crying. It was complete silence.

Mary knocked again.

Again, no answer.

Mary opened the door, and her heart dropped. The bed was neatly made, the cribs empty. The drawers bare.

            "Oh no…" Mary whispered. "What have they done?"

Wendy and Peter pushed the carriage along the crowded London streets, John walking beside them, and talking.

            "…I can talk to Father Mike, see if he can do the ceremony tomorrow morning. We should stay low tonight, find a place, and just get some sleep…"

Wendy and Peter exchanged grins. It had been far too long since John was on an adventure.

            "Thank you for coming with us, John." Wendy said.

            "Well, I didn't really have a choice, did I?" He asked.

Their walk lead them to Ye Olde Inn, and they were given the last room they had. Peter opened the door with a rusty key, and was greeted by a musty smell. Wendy covered her nose. "Seems the maid hasn't done her job."

They advanced into the room, and found two small lamps on either side of a mattress that lie on the dusty, wooden floor.

            "Well… this seems… comfortable." Peter said.

Wendy and John looked at him.

John took the key, and left the room, promising to talk to Father Mike.

Wendy, Peter, and the kids had just settled down for the night when they heard an unfamiliar knocking. Wendy's eyes darted around in the distance. "Peter," She whispered.

He was snoring.

            "Peter!"

            "Waha…" He mumbled.

            "Did you hear that?"

They both listened. No sound.

            "You must have been dreaming it," Peter mumbled, and then was snoring again.

Wendy cuddled next to Peter, and then she heard it again. Someone was knocking on their door!

Wendy sat up again. "Peter,"

            "What?" He snapped.

            "Listen!"

Then they both heard it. The jiggling of the doorknob. The knocking.

Peter sat up, awake and alert. "Stay right there."

            "Peter, what are you going to do?" She whispered.

            "Wendy, don't move." He crept silently up to the door, pulled it open, and attacked. There was a shout, the sound of bodies hitting the floor, and ruffle of fabric. Wendy lit the nearest lamp, shaking.

John and Peter lay on the floor in a heap, trying to detangle themselves.

            "John," Wendy said with a low sigh.

            "I'm sorry, I seem to have lost my key. I didn't expect this ruffian to try to kill me."

Peter got to his feet and offered his hand to John. "Sorry, John."

            "At least the kids haven't waked." Wendy said, checking them over.

            "Anyway, you two love birds, I have good news. Father Mike will perform your ceremony 9 am sharp."

Wendy wished her father were walking her down the aisle instead of her brother. She wished her mother held helped her into a beautiful white gown instead of her old white formal dress. But she didn't want anyone else meeting her at the altar besides Peter. And as they said their "I do's" and kissed, becoming husband and wife, Wendy knew she mad made the right choice about running away. Her parents would understand, she was sure of it.

Peter and Wendy couldn't have been happier. They had done the unthinkable… and it had worked! Their dreams were coming true.

The next morning, they walked hand-n-hand into Wendy's house carrying the twins. Identical gold bands sat on their fingers. They were free to be together now. They were married.

            "WENDY! PETER!" Mary shouted, enveloping them both in a hug. "We were worried sick, we thought you…"

            "It's okay," Wendy said, a grin on her face.

            "What are you talking about?"

Wendy and Peter held up their hands. Identical bands sat on their fingers.

Mary clapped her hands over her mouth. "You didn't…"

            "We did," Wendy gushed, "Mum, we got married!"

            "You _what_?" Alice walked into the room, followed by Terence.

            "We're married, Mrs. Newman." Wendy said.

            "Wendy," Mary said, "I came in your room and found you were gone… Alice has decided to move to England, to be close to Peter. They weren't going back to America after all."

Wendy's mouth flopped open, and she exchanged looks with Peter.

            "I must have seemed wicked," Alice confessed. "I wasn't in my right mind."

            "You ruined your wedding day for nothing, Wendy!" Mary shouted.

            "It wasn't ruined," Wendy said, "I wouldn't care if I had to wear rags to marry Peter."

            "So, you're staying?" Peter asked his mother.

            "Yes," She replied, "Yes, son."

Peter found a big, goofy grin on his face.

            "We have a lot to talk about," Alice smiled as well, "Could I borrow him for awhile?"

Wendy nodded, "Sure… Mum."

Alice grinned. "Mum… sounds nice to hear again."

Peter turned to Wendy. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

            "Okay."

They kissed.

            "Come on, Romeo," Alice joked, and pulled him into the kitchen.

            "So, my daughter's married." Mary said.

Wendy nodded, "I'm happy, Mum."

            "I'm happy too, dear. Let's just hope your father doesn't faint at the news."

And they both grinned.

Over the next few days, things would seem to be put on fast-forward. Now that they were married, they could find a house, and they did, a beautiful three-story Victorian not far from their parents. They were together now, forever and always.

Peter and Wendy were happy. Not only were they happy, they glowed. They put their children down to sleep, and Wendy stared out of the nursery window of their new house. It wasn't a very big house, but it wasn't a very modest house either. It was a house big enough for Peter and Wendy and their twins, and soon, a dog. Peter walked over and fastened his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "Come to bed, Mrs. Newman."

Wendy smiled contently, "Mrs. Newman. I like that."

A song drifted in through the open window.

            "Dance with me," Peter whispered in her ear.

And so, the two shared their first dance as husband and wife.  Their dances lead them to kissing, and their kissing lead them to their bed.

"Peter," Wendy whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Wendy."

They found comfort in each other's arms all through the night. And in the morning, the sun rose to a beautiful day, a beautiful day to complete and glorious freedom. And this is where our story ends for Peter and Wendy, but in no way was their life over. They had their children, and they had love, and they even had one of Nana's puppies. Love can bring two seemingly entirely different people together, and mesh their worlds. Love can save two people from certain death, and it had. For when Peter and Wendy met, they both came to life.

The End


End file.
